A New Generation
by BookWyrrm
Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated. T to be safe. Chapter 15 is up! Complete!
1. Leaving

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Well, here's my new fic. I hinted I'd be working on a new one in my profile, and if you bothered to read, here it is. R&R'ers get double chocolate fudge and cookies (fudge courtesy of my sis).**

* * *

The smoke billowed out of the shocking red steam engine. In the front of the old-fashioned engine were the words, large gold and emblazoned: Hogwarts Express. On top of the barrier that separated them from the muggle world and the wizarding Platform, were the iron wrought words Platform 9¾.

Teddy Lupin emerged from the barrier, panting. He glanced at the gleaming face of his new watch and noted that there was still fifteen minutes left till the train left the platform.

"All right there, Teddy?" Harry asked as he, too, emerged from the brick barrier. Teddy nodded, and glanced around in awe. He had eagerly anticipated the Hogwarts letter of acceptance ever since he had known what it was. Having heard about his godfather Harry's stories about the legendary school, he could only imagine what would happen there.

Andromeda Tonks emerged, followed by Ginny, her belly stretching her clothes as the baby inside continued to grow. Her sons, James and Albus Severus Potter waddled in after her, grinning from ear to ear, eyes tinted with sadness that their best friend and mentor was leaving. Following them, came in Fleur Weasley, along with an extremely grumpy and agitated looking Victoire.

Ginny instantly swooped down on Teddy and kissed his cheek. "Good luck Teddy!" she said, her eyes shining with happiness. "Tell me when you learn the Bat Bogey Hex, 'kay?" She bent down with difficulty to pick up Albus, who was beginning to whine. Once in his mother's arms, he turned to Teddy and grinned again.

"Bye bye, 'eddy!" he cooed, clapping his hands. Ginny kissed her son's cheek.

"What are you going to say James?" she asked. James walked over and grabbed his father's hand.

"Bye bye, Teddy. Write loads." he said, slightly remorsefully, yet happy that his friend was going to Hogwarts.

"_Au Revoir_, Teddy." Fleur said, smiling brightly. "'Ave fun!" She pushed a reluctant Victoire forwards.

"Bye Teddy." she said grudgingly, and then turned away. Teddy stared at her sadly.

Harry clapped his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Write loads, okay? I want to see what you get up to." he grinned wistfully.

"I promise." Teddy said, his throat choking up with emotion. He turned towards the train and picked up his trunk. Harry helped him push it in. The minute the trunk was inside, he turned to Victoire. The moment his eyes were on her, she burst out.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked, her voice cracking. The beautiful blue eyes that she inherited from her mother gleamed with tears. Her shoulder length, silvery hair swung gracefully as she turned away, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

Teddy smiled sadly at his best friend. "I have to, Vic." he said softly. "I need to go to Hogwarts. You'll come too, in a few years."

Victoire stamped her foot on the platform impatiently. "But I want to go _now_." she insisted. Teddy shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll come home for Christmas." he said, but it was too late. Victoire had gone to stand by her mother, tears magically dried and an expression of grim acceptance written across her face. Teddy looked away sadly and turned to Harry.

"Bye Teddy," he said quietly. "Your parents would have been proud of you." His words struck a cord within Teddy and he turned away, his throat too tight to speak. He simply nodded and decided to walk into the compartment when Harry stopped him. "Teddy I have something for you." he said. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a scrapbook with difficulty. When it was finally out, Teddy caught sight of the beautiful olive cover, marked with beautiful black embroidery. The edges were lined with a gold coloured metal. In the middle, within another embroidered rectangle, was a picture.

Remus Lupin grinned at the photographer and put his arm around his wife. Nymphadora Tonks, her hair the familiar shade of pink, smiled widely, and in her arms was...

"Me." Said Teddy in awe. He saw his younger self wave his hands around in the air, his hair a bright black and slowly changing to a nice shade of yellow. He fingered his own hair at the moment, and saw that the shade matched the one in the picture perfectly.

Harry smiled at his young godson. "Like it?" he asked. Teddy looked up and nodded. Harry relaxed and fingered his scar absently. "Best of luck then." he said. "And about Victoire, don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Teddy nodded again. The train whistled shrilly. Teddy, grinning widely at the prospect of finally going to the much anticipated school, waved at them all.

"Bye!" he hollered. Everybody waved back, except for Victoire. Even from a distance, Teddy could see her eyes staring at him blankly, boring into his soul.

He turned away and dragged his heavy trunk with him, trying to find a compartment. He didn't much fancy going into one that was already occupied with a zillion people. A band of sixth years laughed at some joke that someone had said. Pulling up the hood of his sweater, he hid his yellow hair and continued to make his way into the train, searching for a compartment.

After a fruitless search, Teddy made it to the end of the train. He was gasping for air, and the brand new trunk had several scratches, thanks to the dragging he was doing. He stopped for a moment and looked into the nearest compartment. Something about it was familiar, and he frowned as he searched for the meaning. With a jolt, he remembered. This was the compartment his father had been in when he had first met Harry.

Not caring whether it was filled with seventh years, Teddy pushed open the door and glanced around. It was mercifully empty, and he dragged his trunk in. He lifted it with surprising strength and set it on to the luggage rack and sat down beside the window and opened his scrapbook.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'll post up another chapter of **_**Kids Again**_** as soon as possible. Now that I have two stories to be juggling, homework, and tutoring to be doing, my hands are full. I most probably won't be starting anything more until I am at a reasonable half-way point of at least one story.**

**I still haven't figured out the plot for either of these stories. I'm sorry, but I have a habit of simply writing when I get an idea. I'm trying to squash it, but quite frankly, it is **_**very**_** boring to simply just sit down and do all this planning and not write a single scene of it until I get to the part. –sigh-**

**However, I promise to have it planned out by the time the second chapter for this is posted, and the fifth chapter for **_**Kids Again**_** is posted. Okay? Thank you.**

**Lub,**

**BookWyrrm**


	2. Friends and Photos

**A New Generation**

Summary: The same as before, read the previous chapter if you don't know what it is.

**A/N: Nothing belongs. Please read and review! Thankies:D**

* * *

Teddy stared at the pictures, one by one. His mother stood, holding him proudly. Her lank, dark hair hung limply down her shoulders, but her eyes shone with such happiness that he felt that she was beautiful, no matter what. 

He switched to the next picture, one of his father with four others. One of them looked exactly like Harry did, except with no scar and his eyes were hazel. Standing beside her was a woman with dark red hair and deep green eyes – Harry's eyes. Beside them stood a laughing man, with shoulder length dark hair. Then, last of them all, stood a short, blonde haired boy with watery eyes.

Teddy's eyes gazed below the picture of the laughing group as he read the inscription.

_Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter._

He grinned as he looked over at his father once more. His sandy hair fell in front of his eyes, and he grinned up at them all, looking younger than ever before. He paused in front of James and frowned. The James Potter he knew had dark red hair and fiery brown eyes, much like his mother's. Only Albus had his father's looks. Messy black hair, and clear, emerald eyes. Not a single trace of his mother was in him at all. He looked exactly like his father, and grandparents before him. This James Potter must have been Harry's father. Lily had the exact same shade of eyes as her sons, and grandson's. She must have been Harry's mother. He looked at Sirius, and he felt a jolt of sympathy for his godfather. No wonder he missed Sirius Black, Harry's own godfather. To lose such a man must have been painful. His eyes lingered for a moment upon Peter's, and a rage filled him. The man who had betrayed Harry's parents, causing him to be an orphan, just like him, to the most evil dark wizard of all time. People were still scared to speak his name, even though the danger had passed. Teddy was one of the few people that Harry recounted the tale of Lord Voldemort to, and the reason his parents had died. To make a better world for him.

"May I sit here?" someone asked politely. Teddy looked up to see a boy, not much older than him. He had dark brown hair and clear blue eyes in contrast to Teddy's own yellow hair and orange eyes. The hood had fell back, and the boy stared at his hair in awe.

"Yes, of course." Teddy replied. He shifted to make room for the boy, who continued to stare. Teddy was used to it by now. Ever since a young age, he had managed to gain control of his powers and he changed it every so often, but always keeping the eyes the same. He didn't know why he had orange eyes. Harry had said that none of his parent's had had eyes like that, so he couldn't guess why. He fingered his yellow hair self-consciously and grinned at the boy. "Never met a metamorphmagus before?" he asked.

"No, actually, I'm a muggle-born." He confessed. Teddy nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "Well just in case you didn't know, I can change appearance at will. My mom was one, and so am I. They're really rare." He finished proudly. The boy nodded.

"Wow," he said finally. "So, you can change your appearance to _anything?_" he asked. Teddy nodded and screwed up his face, and concentrated hard on his hair. With a pop, it turned bright blue.

"See." He said. The boy was staring at him, his jaw open.

"That's amazing!" he complimented. "What's your name?"

"Teddy Lupin. Yours?" Teddy countered.

"Alexis Rowe. Pleased to meet you." Alexis replied, grinning. "So, Teddy, what's Hogwarts like?" he asked. "Ever since I got my letter, I'm been _dying_ to know."

Teddy spent the better part of the journey explaining Hogwarts to Alexis, who listened in awe.

"There are all sorts of passages and shortcuts too! And the staircases move and—" he stopped abruptly and stared at the doorway to the compartment. A girl was standing there, looking bored.

"Can I come in?" she asked. "My Ravenclaw and Slytherin cousins are fighting about who's house I'll be in. Bunch of snots they are." She muttered boredly. "What are your names?" she asked, settling herself in a seat.

"Alexis Rowe, muggle-born."

"Teddy Lupin, metamorphmagus."

"Are you really?" the girl asked. She had blonde hair that fell up to her waist and clear green eyes. Teddy nodded. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "Is that why your hair is blue?" Teddy nodded again.

"So, Teddy, you were explaining about Houses? How many are there?" Alexis asked.

"Four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw—" Here the girl made a scathing noise. "—Slytherin and—"

"Hufflepuff, the best house there is." A snobbish voice came from the doorway. The boy had dark hair and arrogant grey eyes. "Ivie, your cousins want you." He drawled.

Ivie scowled. "Tell 'em to fight like a pack of dogs and leave me out of it." She growled.

The boy yawned and ruffled his hair. "Whatever." He muttered. "So, I heard you talking about the houses? Well, just so you know, don't even _start _about Gryffindor. They're brave and all that, but they are simply not good enough." He smirked. "They lost out to us in the previous House Championships, in both Quidditch _and _the House Cup."

"They'll win this year." Teddy countered fiercely. "So just shut up."

"Yeah." Ivie shot at him.

"Whatever." The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Mark Davies, and if you know what's good for you, you'll hope that you're in Hufflepuff too."

_Bang!_ Ivie had lost control of herself and whipped out her wand. Her emotions controlled the better part of her and she managed to blast Mark out the door. Slamming it shut behind him, she sat back down.

"I swear, I hope that I'm in Gryffindor. My entire family's been in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and it's getting boring." She remarked furiously. Alexis looked confused, so they explained to him some more, until finally, the compartments grew dark and the lanterns were lit. Teddy glanced up.

"We should change." He said. The rest of them nodded, and they quickly changed into their robes. The train screeched to a stop, and they stepped out nervously.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid bellowed. The three of them exchanged grins as Hagrid ambled over to them, his dark mane of hair and beard streaked with grey. He towered over them, and grinned at them all. "Hello you three. How you doin'?" he asked.

"Fine Hagrid." Teddy replied. He quickly explained to Ivie and Alexis who Hagrid was. Finally, all the first years were rounded up, and he led them to the Black Lake.

"Yeh'll get yer first look at Hogwarts right about now." He said. Everybody 'oohh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the sight of the magnificent castle. Teddy's eyes were huge, and Alexis looked awed at the sight of the school. Only Ivie seemed bored. "Now, four tah a boat, and we'll get goin'." Everybody clambered in and they rowed. The dark, glassy surface was disturbed only by they Giant Squid's tentacles. Finally, they reached the cave under the cliff and the got out of the boats and climbed up the rocks. Hagrid knocked on the door and a tiny person opened the door.

"First years, Professor Flitwick." Hagrid said. Flitwick nodded and beckoned towards them. The great mass of First years entered the door and into the chambers beyond

* * *

**A/N: Took a break to do this. I hope you like. I planned everything out, so writing will be a lot more easier for me.**

**You may press the purple button now. –pokes-**


	3. Sorting

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Hello once again! I've come out with a brand new chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Don't forget to R&R! Thank you. :D**

* * *

Teddy gulped, then reached up to smooth his hair. He had forgotten to turn it into a normal colour. Slapping himself internally, he did his best to walk confidently towards the staff table. Professor McGonagall was sitting on top of the chair that was usually occupied by Professor Dumbledore. Teddy knew this because of all the stories that Harry had told him. 

Professor Flitwick, the tiny wizard who was rumoured to have goblin blood in him, hopped up and placed the stool down, and sat the hat on top of it. Teddy waited expectantly, waiting for the hat to do something. Harry had absolutely refused to tell him anything concerning the Sorting, so Teddy was feeling nervous and excited at the same time - not a good mix.

The rip at the brim of the hat opened, and it burst into a song.

_Welcome to,_

_A Hogwarts new,_

_My soon-to-be Sorted._

_And I salute,_

_To those that,_

_Are dead and departed._

_For Hogwarts was,_

_A school of fame,_

_Like all the stories say._

_Created by the four Founders,_

_Long gone and dead,_

_But yet still in the fray._

_Daring Slytherin,_

_Who favoured those of great cunning._

_Sweet Hufflepuff,_

_Who chose those that were loyal._

_Witty Ravenclaw,_

_Who selected those with brains._

_And last but not least,_

_Bold Gryffindor,_

_Who chose those with courage._

_These four Founders,_

_Their story long dead,_

_Created the school,_

_With hopes that led,_

_To grand new years,_

_With glory and fame,_

_And yet some bloodshed,_

_But those fast fade._

_So try me on,_

_Don't be afraid._

_There are only four choices,_

_You will be in one,_

_This promise I shall not break._

The entire school burst into applause. Teddy smiled, then applauded along with the rest, forgetting about his blue hair for the moment. Flitwick stood up, then unrolled a great piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, please come up and try on the Hat. Once your House as been chosen, you will sit at that table.

"Your House shall be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, while your failures and rule-breaking shall lose points. The House with the most points will win the House Cup." Flitwick took a deep breath before calling forth the students, one by one.

"Adams, Marlon."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A burst of applause came from the table, clad in red and gold.

"Bowers, Evangeline."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Champion, Lani."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Davies, Mark."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mark smirked as the Hat was removed and his eyes glinted as he stared into Teddy's. He mouthed 'loser' at him, before shuffling away to the Hufflepuff table, where a Evangeline Bowers, batted her eyelashes at him. His stomach knotting, he watched as the steady line of First years were Sorted.

"Deacon, Wendy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dunst, Katrina."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The list went on an on. Teddy felt nervous, until finally, his name was called after Lightning, Katherine.

"Lupin, Teddy!"

A hush decended over the hall. Teddy saw Mark smirk slightly as he walked up to sit down. Flitwick gave Teddy a look that made him feel as if he were under a microscope. The tiny professor picked up the Hat and placed it upon Teddy's desk.

_Hmm...Lupin eh? Interesting...I rememeber your father, yes. Brainy, yet had a certain aura of rule-breaking about him...very interesting. I can certainly see your father's brains in you. As for bending the rules...that has sharpened in you my friend. Not even your father, or mother have the daring that you have. I can also see loyalty...Hufflepuff in the making._

Teddy gripped the sides of the stool, remembering Mark Davies's smirking face. He would _not _give that git the satisfaction of his comments. He prayed with every fibre of his being, that he was not placed in Hufflepuff. He knew that his mother had been in it, and no offence to her. But he wasn't going to put up with Mark Davies. Never.

_Ahh...stubborn are you? So was your father. Interesting...your true strength lies in your heart, Teddy Remus Lupin. If not Hufflepuff, why not...GRYFFINDOR!_

Shock. The applause was thunderous, even a few of the teachers joined in, including Professor Flitwick. Teddy felt the Hat being removed and he moved over to the far table and sat down.

A brown haired boy reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice job," he said, winking. Teddy could see the sparkling Prefects badge on his crisp robes. He remembered Ron, Harry's best friend, saying something about all Prefects being prats. Smirking slightly, he turned away and proceeded to watch his friends being sorted.

"Rowe, Alexis."

Teddy gripped the edge of the bench tightly. He hoped that Alexis was also Sorted into Gryffindor. It would be so much easier if that happened.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed with relief. Alexis walked apprehensively over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The Prefect that had congratulated Teddy earlier, leaned over and patted him on the shoulder as he had done for Teddy. The line was getting steadily shorter until finally,

"Stone, Ivie."

The Hat took a moment to decide. Both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables were smirking, waiting for their next catch. Teddy felt a hint of sadness. There was hope that she would be in Gryffindor, but if her entire family was in the two other houses, then what point was there in hoping? Nevertheless, he smiled over at Ivie, who was hardly noticing him. The Hat seemed to take almost ten minutes to decide upon her House, until the rip near the brim opened and it shouted out Ivie's House.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a stunned silence as she got off the bench, handed the Hat to Flitwick, who seemed momentarily shocked, but smiled nevertheless. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables looked livid as they watched what was supposed to be the newest member to one of their Houses walk past them mockingly. Ivie sat down beside a stunned Teddy and a happy looking Alexis.

"Wonder what's for dinner, I'm starving." she simply said. The small group of First years that were left were quickly Sorted into their respective Houses, and then McGonagall stood up. Her lined face was pulled in a smile, hair in her customary bun. The aged Headmistresses robes were a dark emerald, with a hat to match. She positively beamed down at them all.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." she said, her clear voice reaching to the very back of the Great Hall. "Both, to our new students, and our old hands. A few start of term notices. First and foremost, no one is allowed in or near the Forbidden Forest. I hope to make myself clear to our first years, as well as some of our more older students as well." her eyes wandered, but never stopped to pinpoint a single person.

"Second of all, I would like to welcome the newest member into our staff, René Kallious. She will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonagall's lips were thinning, as she stared at the witch near her.

Professor Kallious was young, no doubt about that. Her face was sharply featured, her eyes a deep maroon that made Teddy shift uneasily in his seat. She swept a look over the entire Hall, her gaze lingering upon the Gryffindor table. She wore robes of deepest red, lined with gold. Her dark hair fell in waves around her pale, heart-shaped face. When she stood up, she seemed to be around 5'7 at the most.

"Thank you, Professor, for the most kind welcome." she began, in what in her ears, was a warm voice. It was, instead, lined with ice and had a frosty edge to it. "I certainly hope to teach my best to all the students here, and to learn as much about them, and the castle as possible. I regret to say, however, that my stay shall only extend for two years at the least." she looked at her students again, as if expecting them to speak up and disagree and beg her to stay for longer. When no one said anything, she ploughed onwards. "I wish, however, that maybe, after I leave, I can soon return to this amazing castle, and probe its deepest secrets. But for now, I am afraid that my stay will be short." She sat back down, her eyes never having left the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall cleared her throat and then stood up once more. "Thank you, Professor Kallious. Let the feast commence." Instantly, the golden plates and cups filled with food, of all kind. Teddy's stomach grumbled. He was no stranger to hunger. Ginny often used to joke that he had the appetite of a wolf. Pangs of homesickness stabbed through his body, and he reached for a chicken leg and began to eat. Well, at least there was excellent food here.

All kinds of talk issued from the students, but Teddy, Alexis and Ivie ate silently, only exchanging a few words. All three of them were hungry beyond words. Finally, the plates cleared, and dessert took its place. Teddy helped himself to a generous portion of chocolate pudding, and fudge. At last, the plates were cleared once more, and McGonagall stood up again.

"I hope that you all enjoyed your feast. Classes begin tomorrow, so you may take your leave and go straight to bed. We don't want any sleepy heads tomorrow!" McGonagall chided gently. "To bed, you are dismissed."

With contented sighs, Teddy and his friends stood up to follow the brown haired Prefect to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady had not moved an inch, and the Prefect gave it the password, "Sprouts". The portrait swung open, and the common room was revealed. Teddy heard numbly where the boys dormitorys were, then he climbed the oak staircase to a door, marked with the peeling words, "First Year Dormitory". He collapsed into bed after changing, the last thoughts in his mind before sleep overtook him were the Hat's words.

_"Your true strength lies in your heart..."_

* * *

**A/N: Whee! Another chapter done. R&R much appreciated! Thank you. :D**

**BookWrrym**


	4. Mark the Pest

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Newest chapter. I'm on a roll:) I would like to thank my two kind reviewers for reviewing my story. Your comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope that more will take the time to review and tell me what they think.**

**loveshopelost**** - Thank you for both of your reviews. I debated for a while, to whether or not put him in Gryffindor. In the end, I decided - why not? Thank you for reviewing. You're the best!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**** - The Sorting was modeled after Harry's, but I changed it a little to accomodate the story. Thank you for agreeing that Mark Davies is a JERK and for your review.**

**Now that that's done, here's our newest chapter:**

* * *

Teddy chewed his cereal in mechanical motions. Scoop, pick up, shove in, chew, swallow. He glanced down the table, then returned to his breakfast. However, his head snapped up once again as rustling noises sounded. 

A multitude of owls flew in, and a large, tawny owl landed in front of him. It's feathers were streaked with white, as it hopped forward to peck some cereal out of Teddy's bowl.

"Stop that, Bird." He said irritably, waving away the Potter family owl, but grinned as the owl stubbornly hopped back near the bowl again and pecked out some cereal and downed them in a few minutes. Bird then stuck out his foot, where a piece of parchment had been rolled up and sealed. Teddy reached for it and untied it. Bird then flew off, but not before giving Teddy an affectionate peck on his finger. Teddy ran his hand through his hair, which was a steely shade of silver that day and then broke then seal and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Teddy,_

_How was Hogwarts? I know that you've hardly done anything, but the entire family's going crazy and tensions running high. Granny Andromeda came in today morning, looking as if she'd go into shock. The reason? Well, that's simple enough. Everybody wants to know what house you're in. As for me, I'm hoping that you're in Gryffindor._

_Harry had to go to the office early today, and I've got nothing much to do. The _Daily Prophet_, as you know, has decided to get me to edit the articles at home, so I'm waiting to be swamped with owls like I've been all summer. James has been whining for a new toy broomstick, and almost got his hands on Harry's prized Firebolt this morning. I've shut him up with some of Hagrid's famous treacle fudge. Now, I'm hoping for the stomach ache that's going to come with it._

_Al's been quiet, which is a big surprise. They're missing you terribly, especially Harry. He doesn't have anyone to practice Quidditch with on lonely evenings, except for Uncle Ron and Uncle George. They're busy big time, and I don't think that Harry's much suited to report writing._

_Write back soon!_

_Love you loads,_

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

Teddy grinned and hardly even noticed that Ivie had sat down and was poking him impatiently. "Teddy!" she shouted, her patience withering. Teddy looked up at noticed a red-faced Ivie staring at him as if she would have loved nothing better than to strangle him.

"What?" Teddy asked, feeling rather impatient with her. Ivie simply held out his timetable, which had been passed down to every first year. "Oh, thanks." He glanced at it. "Charms, first thing today. Where's Alexis?" Ivie shrugged and spooned a mouthful of porridge into her mouth.

"Probably sleeping in or something." she replied. Her face clouded over as she watched Mark Davies walk into the Great Hall and throw a contemptous look over at the pair of them, before sitting down at Hufflepuff table. Instantly, Evangline Bowers shifted over to him and gave him his timetable, after much simpering.

Teddy pulled a face, that sent Ivie into fits of giggles. When she had finally calmed down, a dishelved looking Alexis had sat down. "Ran into Peeves." he said sheepishly. Ivie looked at him sympathetically.

"My cousin's have told me about him. He lives to wreck havoc." she finished her porridge and then pulled out her Charms textbook. Seeing the look on both of her friends faces, she shrugged. "What? I want to read up on what we're going to do today. That's all." She opened the thick volume and began to read it intently.

Mark Davies sauntered over to their table and snatched up Teddy's letter. "What's this?" he asked, sneering. Teddy was distinctly reminded of Harry's school days, when his godfather had put up with a boy named Draco Malfoy. Mark simply smirked and looked at Teddy, malice in his eyes. "Letter from home? What's the matter Lupin, missin' your parents already? Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't have any."

Teddy seethed. How dare this git come and pick up his private letter, then jibe at his familial status? Gripping his wand tightly, he stared at Mark with hatred radiating from his eyes as he stood up. The two boys were within an inch of each other in height, but Teddy was slightly taller. That, compared with the burning orange eyes and shining silver hair, Mark had to admit, the Lupin looked capable of anything.

_Don't lose your cool Davies. You're much better than this piece of filth._ Mark simply opened the letter and began to read in a loud voice. It was hardly heard over the din of the Great Hall, but those sitting near him heard perfectly clearly.

"'Love you loads. Ginny Weasley--'" he stopped and stared at Ginny's final last name as if determined to detect forgery. Mark finally looked back at a smirking Teddy, jealousy in his eyes. "You're the godson of Harry Potter?" he asked in a loud voice.

Now, it was Teddy's turn to sneer. "Is ickle Mark Davies jealous of Teddy Lupin?" he began in a sugary sweet voice. Alexis, cracked him a grin and a thumbs up. Mark threw a disgusted look over at Alexis and Teddy before throwing the letter into a sixth year's stack of toast, and stalking off back to his table. "That felt good." Teddy said, sitting back down. He picked up the letter off the sixth year's toast, after apolagizing to him. Stashing it into the pocket of his robes, he finished his cereal. Ivie was eying him with caution in her eyes.

"You'd better not lose your cool today Teddy." she said, then looked away quickly as Teddy stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, scraping the last few kernals out of the bowl and popping them into his mouth.

"You'll see later today." was all his friend said. Frowning, Teddy stood up as the great mass at the Great Hall exited, ready for the first day of lessons.

* * *

"Oh no," Teddy said in a loud groan. He was due at the Transfiguration classroom any second now. Alexis was hastily looking around the corridor. 

"I think it's that way." he said, pointing to his left. The two of them set off at a fast pace, not wanting to be late for their first day of lessons, yet somehow, managing to be late.

Professor Ehthinra was not pleased in the least. "I expected better conduct from the two of you," she scolded. Her blue-grey eyes wandered over to Teddy's, fixing her gaze upon him for a moment and not longer. Nevertheless, Teddy could feel himself squirm slightly in his shoes. That was the look Flitwick had given him before he had to be Sorted.

The pair of them turned to the classroom...

...and saw instantly what Ivie had been talking about that morning.

Mark Davies was staring, as cool as you please, from the back of the classroom. His eyes glinted maliciously as he stared at the two of them as they seated themselves on either side of Ivie.

Professor Eden, simply continued to plough through her lesson, hardly noticing the sticky pellets of parchment flying from Mark's straw, to where the three of them sat. Finally cracking, Alexis, who was an expert in the art of spitball throwing, pulled out a straw from his own bag and then shot pieces of wet parchment over to where Mark sat. Mark's aim was a lot poorer than Alexis's, and therefore, the Hufflepuff was forced to forfeit.

Teddy sighed. This was going to be a tough year.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter four is finished. Mark's a real pest now. Nothing new in this chapter. The real story begins in the next chapter I think. -runs to check chapter plan- Yup, that's when the story starts. You'll meet Professor Kallious then too.**

**Kudos,  
BookWyrrm**


	5. Quidditch and Mudblood

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Wh00t! New chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Thank you all for reading! Nothing belongs, just my plot and humor.**

* * *

Teddy lined up outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Normally, the entire class would have filed in without the teacher's consent, and simply sat down and pulled out their books. However, Teddy had a feeling that this new professor, Professor Kallious, would tolerate them coming in like a bunch of animals. Instead, they waited quietly in the hallway. 

Teddy strained his ears for sounds of impeding footsteps, but heard nothing. His ears were extra sensitive, and could pick up minute sounds. Harry had explained that his father's werewolf qualities had something to do with it, as they had for his nose as well. Teddy made a mental note to research on that the minute he got spare time, and continued to wait patiently for the DADA professor.

"Good, you students have the ability to line up quietly. I'm surprised." The icy voice commented snidely. Teddy stiffened, and the entire class pivoted on the spot to focus on their teacher.

René Kallious stood behind them, her face pulled into a look that suggested something disgusting was being shoved under her nose periodically. She eyed the class distastefully. "First years, eh?" she commented. "Not exactly the dunces that I'd have thought. Oh, and let me see. My, my. _Gryffindor _first years." Her red eyes roved from the front of the line, where a quivering Lani Champion stood, all the way to the back of the line, were Ivie leaned against the stone wall. "Stand up properly, Ms. Stone. I do not permit laziness in my presence." Professor Kallious commanded coldly. "Now, inside. All of you."

The class shuffled in silently, and took their places. Teddy, Alexis and Ivie took seats in the back, not wanting to tangle with the DADA professor more than they needed to. Teddy glanced around the classroom and noticed that there were no Hufflepuff's in it. That made two classes that were free of them. Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts.

"I want to speak with you before I begin my class." she said, her red eyes stopped a tentative student from pulling out his text book. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts, you are taught to defend yourself against the subtle evil that permates the world. That, is the Dark Arts. You are taught to attack it, and use defence against it. Hence the term, Defense against the Dark Arts." She was walking among the rows now, her shoes clicking upon the stone floor. "I do not expect any one of you to give me excuses as to why your homework is not completed, or any kind of poor performence in class. You do not want my wrath, and frankly, it will result in more than a detention. You will loose the privelege to learn to arm yourself against the evil, and combat it in times of need. You will no longer be permitted in this classroom. I expect good quality results from _all_ of you."

Teddy gulped, and concentrated on the teacher. She was in front of the classroom now, and was writing feverishly upon the board. For the rest of the class, they copied down notes on the best defensive spells to use when under attack. The period was about the longest all day, and when the bell finally rang for lunch, the entire class was exhausted, even though they had done nothing at all.

"Here comes Lupin." Mark shouted as Teddy entered the Great Hall. Mark's friends laughed as the burning grey eyes searched for Teddy's reaction. Pretending that he couldn't hear anything, he simply sat down on the Gryffindor table and began to shove in pieces of steak into his mouth. The three of them chatted for a while, before Mark's voice rang out once again.

"You know, I feel bad that first years can't join the Quidditch Teams. _Some_ of them are really good. It wouldn't do to _waste_ such talent would it? I mean, I've actually played with the Tutshill Tornadoes for practice and _they_ told me that I could join them _anytime_ I wanted. Of course, I feel sorry for those that don't have my mad Quidditch skills. It's too bad isn't it? But, some people are just born with it." Teddy gripped his spoon tightly, and his hand shook. Droplets of chicken noodle soup dived back into the bowl. So, Mark was good at Quidditch, huh? We'll just see about that.

The three of them finished their lunch quickly and headed out to the courtyard for some fresh air. Mark, spotting them leaving, followed them, all the while talking about how good he was at Quidditch, and how he really should get a chance to try out for the Quidditch team. Teddy tried to concentrate hard on the book in front of him, but the words blurred.

"I mean, one would expect _Harry Potter's _godson to be an expert at Quidditch, wouldn't they? But, maybe he doesn't pass on his expertise to those who aren't his _family._" Mark continued, smirking at Teddy's back. Teddy, had had enough. He stood up and walked over to where Mark was sitting.

"You think you're great at Quidditch huh?" he asked quietly.

"Correction. I _know_ that I'm great at Quidditch." Mark replied.

"Wanna bet?" Teddy asked loudly. Mark smirked maliciously.

"Of course, but why bother? You're going to lose anyways." he said, looking bored. Teddy seethed.

"Is that so? Or are you too scared?" Teddy asked. Mark's grin faded and it was replaced by a hungry look.

"You're on." he whispered. "And just so you know, I'm Micheal Davies's son, famous Quidditch player." Mark smirked. "You're going down, Lupin."

Teddy stood there for a moment, then nodded. "Quidditch pitch, fifteen minutes." he declared then walked back to his friends.

* * *

The news that Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and godson of Harry Potter, had challenged Mark Davies, son of Micheal Davies, to a Quidditch match, spread like wildfire. Teddy was determined to win and wipe that sick smile off of Mark's face once and for all. He gripped the side of the Nimbus 2000 tightly. It was an old broom, that was true, but it was the only good one that had been in the Hogwarts broomshed, and after all, Harry had only lost one match on it. 

Teddy was confident he would win. Ever since he could remember, Harry had practiced Quidditch with him and Uncle Ron, Ginny, and Uncle George. He knew that he wasn't exactly good, but he was good enough, and a hell of a lot better than Mark Davies.

Mark strode out onto the pitch, the perfect image of a Quidditch player. Alexis gave him a pat on the back and smiled. "Don't lose, Teddy." he said seriously, but a confident smile seeped out onto his face. Ivie sighed, and muttered something about boys and Quidditch. Nevertheless, she'd agreed to referee the match, much to Mark's chagrin.

"Okay," she began. "First person to catch the Snitch, wins the game. No bludgers, no Quaffles. Just the Snitch." The two of them nodded, and they mounted their brooms. "Ready, get set, GO!"

Teddy kicked off and felt the wind rush through his hair. His father hadn't exactly been a great Quidditch player, but Teddy's slim build allowed him to glide easily. He streaked the pitch, a lot slower than he was used to, but still at a fast pace. He caught sight of a glint of gold near the hoops, and dashed towards it.

Mark, he soon found out, was an awful Quidditch player. All that talk about him playing for the Tornadoes during practice soon dissipitated as he spared a glance down, and saw him go by at a slow pace, five feet off the ground. A look of pure fear was written across his face. It was Teddy's turn to smirk, as he dived downward and streaked past him. Mark shrieked and fell off the broom in a heap upon the floor.

Needless to say, Teddy caught the Snitch easily. He landed on the grassy pitch in high glory, Ivie and Alexis running towards him. "That was excellent Teddy!" Alexis said, looking impressed. "But next time, can you please explain to me how to play _before_ you take off?"

Teddy laughed, feeling light. The Hufflepuffs in the stand looked murderous. Ivie was impressed as well. "Nice, but it was a bit too easy. At least you proved all that talk about him wrong."

"Yeah," Teddy said, making sure that his voice carried. "I sure did. Now, why don't we head back?"

"There's still almost fifteen minutes left." Ivie replied, checking her watch. "You want to keep that Snitch?" she said, motioning towards it. Teddy stared at it, the golden metal peeping through the gaps in his fingers.

"Why not," he replied. He pocketed it, and throwing a dirty look at Mark, left the pitch.

* * *

It was dinner. The entire school was talking about Teddy's bet and how he had beat the famous Quidditch players son. Ivie and Alexis walked proudly on either side of him as he walked into the Great Hall. 

"Nice job," Lani Champion commented. She shifted over a bit, and made room for them. "You sure showed the git how to play Quidditch, Teddy."

"Thanks Lani." Teddy replied. Mark stalked in after them, and throwing a glare over at them, went to sit at his own table. Evangeline Bowers threw an anxious look over at him, then inched away. Teddy smiled in content, and sipped his tomato soup, while Ivie and Lani chatted about the Charms homework.

When dinner ended, the three of them left the Hall, stomachs full, ready to tackle the pile of homework waiting for them. They talked happily about Quidditch for a while, and explained to Alexis about the game.

"That's neat. So, the Seeker's like, the most elite player, right?" he asked.

"That's right." Teddy said. "But everyone else is just as important too. It's a team."

"Well, well, well...what do we have here." Mark Davies stepped out from behind a gargoyle. His face was pulled into a sneer, and his usual friends were behind him. "Well if it isn't Lupin and Stone...and I who do they have with them." Mark smirked. "Well if isn't the Mudblood." he sneered again.

Teddy and Ivie both instantly pulled out their wands, and shouted two different hexes at the same time. Neither of them being exactly adept at hexing anyone or anything yet, the only effect was that Mark was thrown through the air.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" someone shrieked. They turned to find an extremely angry looking McGonagall and Professor Kallious, standing behind her.

"Brawling in public? I expected better from Gryffindors." Kallious remarked. McGonagall turned to her.

"Let me deal with them. I'll continue this discussion with you tomorrow, René." McGonagall instructed. Kallious left, looking sour. _What discussion?_ Teddy wondered. "I cannot believe it! Mr. Lupin, Ms. Stone, I expected better from you two!" She walked over to Mark and helped him up. "To the Hospital Wing, Davies." she said curtly. Mark smirked and stemmed his bleeding nose and left the scene. McGonagall then rounded upon them, and began to berate them. "Detention!" she shouted. "I will let you know what your punishment is tomorrow. Now, please, go up to your Common Rooms. You are not to leave them for the rest of then night." The Headmistress then walked off, muttering about troublemakers.

"Wow," Ivie muttered. "Alexis, let's go." she whirled around to find thin air. "Alexis?" she asked, her voice echoing up and down the deserted corridor. "I could swear he was here just now."

"Maybe he left?" Teddy asked hopefully. The growing sensation of dread at the pit of his stomach refused to go away. Detention...on the first day of school. His heart sinking, he went up the stairs and wearily muttered 'Sprouts', to the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room.

The two of them felt no inclination to join the idle chatter in the Common Room, and they pulled out their books and did their essays for Transfiguration and Charms and quickly answered the questions for Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they finished, Teddy pulled a piece of paper towards him and wrote a letter back home.

_Dear Harry, Ginny, James and Albus._

_Thanks for your letter. The first day back was okay. The git, Mark Davies, challenged me to a Quidditch game, which I won. Talk about sour grapes. The kid then called one of my friends, Alexis Rowe, a Mudblood. So me and my other friend, Ivie Stone, hexed him. McGonagall caught us, and now we have detention. That's the only bad thing, unless you count Alexis disappearing._

He broke off and stared around the Common Room. Alexis sitting in the far corner, doing his homework. Frowning, he returned to his letter.

_Well, he didn't disappear, but he's not talking to us for some reason. I know I should learn to keep my temper, and I'm sorry. We also have a new DADA teacher, Professor Kallious. She's okay, but she's got something against us Gryffindors for some reason._

He smiled. What a perfect way to tell them what House he was in.

_You heard right, I'm in Gryffindor! Yay! Ivie and Alexis are in it too. The git, Mark Davies, is in Hufflepuff._

_Write back!_

_Teddy._

He finished the letter, sealed it and slipped it into his bag, and planned to send it tomorrow. Ivie poked him hard in the ribs and pointed towards Alexis. Teddy frowned, then walked towards him.

"Hey Alexis." Teddy said. Alexis looked startled for a moment, then blushed and looked back down.

"Hey Teddy," Alexis muttered.

"Why don't you sit with us? It's loads better by the fire." Teddy said. Alexis shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm almost done, and I've got some more to do." he replied. "Maybe some other time." The bent back down, then resumed his work. Teddy frowned, then shrugged and went back up the stairs and to bed. It had been a long day.

The last thought before he fell asleep was what Professor Kallious and McGonagall had been talking about, and why she would want to discuss it tomorrow.

_I'll continue this discussion tomorrow, René..._

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a long chapter. I had to put so much in, and then make it all detailed and everything so nobody gets lost or confused. I think I got everything in, and I changed some of it a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Much lub,**

**BookWyrrm**


	6. Detention

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Nothing belongs. I also noticed that I made a huge mistake with Mark Davies's House. His father was in Ravenclaw, and I put him in Hufflepuff. Ugh. Oh well, nothing can be done now. Let me explain anyways.**

**Mark Davies's sibling (has left Hogwarts), was in Hufflepuff, so naturally, he looks up to his brother which is why he wants to be in Hufflepuff. Also, in the seventh book, Harry tells Albus that the Sorting Hat acts upon your choices, and he wanted to be in Hufflepuff, which is why the Hat chose so quickly. He knew what he wanted, and the Hat gave it to him.**

**I hope that clears up! I would like to thank ****p**** for pointing out that mistake!**

* * *

When Teddy woke up the next morning, the pit of dread weighed twice as much as yesterday. He lay on the soft four-poster bed and stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to leave his sanctuary. It was a fine morning, with a light mist rolling in from the west. As the sun rose into the sky, it disappeared into nothingness and the sounds of the castle waking up reached Teddy's ears. With nothing else to do, he got up out of the bed and got dressed for the day.

By the time he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ivie was already there, munching on her cereal looking glum. Teddy's eyes roved up the table and he saw Alexis munching on toast faster than a beaver. His blue eyes caught Teddy's orange ones and he blushed and looked back down at his toast.

_What is wrong with him?_ Teddy thought impatiently. There wasn't much time to be spent thinking about that however, since Mark Davies had made his way to their table.

"How long do you reckon you're going to stay Lupin? A week, an hour?" he smirked. "I'm surprised that they accepted you in. I mean, how do we know that you aren't the beast your dad was?"

Teddy gripped his toast and stared into Mark's eyes. "He was twice the wizard your dad was, Davies." he replied quietly. "So if you know what's good for you, keep your mouth shut." He turned back to his plate and began to eat his toast when he saw Ivie staring at him. "What?" he asked irritably. I have a detention on my second day of school. Isn't that enough?"

"No, I just wanted to say that that was really brave of you." Ivie said serenely. "Standing up for you Dad like that. He'd be proud." The toast stuck to Teddy's throat and he looked at Ivie.

"He's dead." He told Ivie. "He died at Hogwarts, fighting the Death Eaters and...and Voldemort." Ivie's eyes were wide.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking at Teddy as if from a new light. Teddy didn't mean to sound stuck up, but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah. Harry told me." he replied. "I don't really want to talk about it." he mumbled out. Ivie nodded understandingly.

"I know how that feels." she said. "I won't talk about it if it bothers you."

"Thanks." he said gratefully. Ivie simply smiled back at him, and continued to eat.

* * *

A week later, Teddy still hadn't heard from McGonagall about detention, not that he was complaining. However, that didn't stop him from squirming uncomfortably everytime she looked his way.

Even worse was Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Kallious seemed to go out of her way to pick on them every single class. It wasn't long before the entire Gryffindor population was grumbling about her teaching methods.

"She's completely mental," Lani said one dinner, to her best friend Laura. "She took away five points because I was picking my quill off the floor."

The morning began a metallic grey, and it looked as if a fine mist was falling that morning. The Gryffindor first years, trudged through the mud for Herbology. It was the first lesson of the year, and Professor Longbottom **(A/N: Recognize him? Yup, it's NEVILLE!)**, was nice enough to them. He seemed to know quite a lot about his subject and the class was not a textbook class. Everything he taught had a personal experience behind it. He set them to work on pruning some Sneezewort, which had an affinity to cause the harvester to sneeze at random moments. At the end of the class, they left feeling satisfied.

"Not too bad." Teddy confided later to Ivie. "Could have been better." He turned to Ivie, his long black hair swinging. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"He seemed to know what he was doing at least." Ivie replied shrugging.

"Hey...Teddy." A voice called from behind. Teddy whirled around to face a shaking Alexis. He was staring at the ground, and he held out a blue-tinted quill. "You left this behind." he said, and hurried off.

_That was strange..._Teddy thought. "We have Transfiguration next, right?" he asked. Ivie nodded and led the way to their next class.

Professor Eden, set them to transforming spiders into needles. Teddy had no clue how to do this, but still managed to turn his into a nice silver shade. The professor sighed, but graded him a pass nevertheless.

Feeling elated at the end of the class, they left after slinging his bag onto his shoulder. Ivie and him chatted about the level of concentration needed to turn the spider into a needle, but were stopped by a tall figure.

"Lupin, Stone, my office." McGonagall said curtly. Pondering what they had done this time, they followed her quietly. After they were seated in McGonagall's office, she looked at them both gravely. "If I recall correctly, you two still have to serve your detentions for brawling in the hallways. Correct?"

None of them dared to contradict her. The stare that the Headmistress was giving them was enough to turn a full grown wizard into a pile of dust. Mutely, they nodded to the teacher, affirming the statement. "Good," she continued. "Mr. Filch needs some help cleaning the Trophy Room, tonight. You will eat your lunch then continue on with the rest of the lessons you have today. Eight o' clock, my office. Don't forget." she added sternly. They nodded and slung their packs on their shoulders before leaving for the Great Hall.

"Talk about pressure," Ivie remarked with a shudder. "She can stare holes into the stone walls any day."

"I know," Teddy replied. "Harry's told me about, McGonagall. She's really nice, if you don't cross her and she's got a lot of Gryffindor pride." he grinned. "She loves Quidditch too, and lets us off homework. I don't think she'll do that anymore though." He smiled wistfully, but remained silent until they got into the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well...look who it is. The mudblood's friends. So, Lupin, when're you getting expelled? Should be any day now, right? Wouldn't want to prolong your suffering." Mark said, with a nasty grin on his face.

Ivie rolled her eyes and continued eating, but Teddy stared the Hufflepuff in the eye. "You weren't so confident on the broom," he replied coolly. "Come to think of it, you were dead scared. Where's the Quidditch player's son now?" he taunted. Mark flushed while everyone else in vincity howled with laughter. Turning on his heel, he went back to the Hufflepuff table.

"That was bad Teddy," Ivie remarked. "I mean, you didn't have to pick a fight."

"He came over here first!" he retorted. "And whose side are you on?"

Ivie grinned but said nothing. Teddy sighed and pushed his veal around the plate. He had heard Uncle Ron complaining about Filch before ("He's got dung for brains that one!"). He wasn't looking forward to the detention, and he had also heard another one of his stories about when he had been in his second year. Filch had kept him in the Trophy Room for ages before everything was shined properly.

_At least you're not pouring out slugs,_ he reminded himself. That was about the only positive thing about the situation.

The rest of the day passed in monotony, and Teddy and Ivie dragged themselves to the Headmistress's office at seven fifty-five. They paused in front of the statue to give the password that McGonagall had told them, and stepped onto the staircase.

Teddy stepped forward to knock upon the wooden door, when he heard voices issuing from inside of the office.

"For the last time, René, I cannot permit you to search the school!" someone was shouting. Teddy and Ivie glanced at each other. It was easy to distinguish that person as McGonagall.

"But, Professor," A smooth, thick voice said slowly, carefully weighing each word. With a jolt, Teddy recognized that as Professor Kallious. "If we manage to find the relic, it will be of use to everybody."

"Oh? René, we are talking about an extremely rare item here. In fact, I even doubt that the Tomb even exists..." Her voice was interupted as Teddy rapped upon the door sharply. He had heard enough, and waiting would only keep him longer that night.

"Come in," McGonagall's sharp voice cut through his thoughts. Teddy pushed open the door and entered the room, Ivie following him closely. "Ah, Lupin, Stone. I expect you are here for your detention?" she asked. They nodded. Kallious's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as she tried to derive how much they had listened to their conversation. None of them gave off any kind of guilty aura, and she was forced to admit that they had not found anything suspicious. Least of all, what she was searching for.

_Which is good,_ she thought to herself. _I can't blow my cover, especially not to a couple of first year Gryffindors._

"Mr. Filch will be waiting for you in the Trophy Room," McGonagall said. She sounded especially distracted, which Teddy did not fail to notice. "You may leave." The two of them quickly went out the way they came.

"Why did we have to go there, when we could have just gone to Filch?" Ivie mused. "Seems to me that McGonagall just wanted to keep us for a little longer, but decided not to."

Teddy shrugged. "I don't really care, all I want is to finish up that detention. I sure hope Filch doesn't keep us too long."

* * *

"C'mon, put some muscle into it." Filch spat viciously. In his old age, he was if possible, even more bad-tempered that Harry had ever described him. Bitterly, Teddy dragged the rag over the shining trophy and rubbed the face with more vigor. "Better," Filch said, and his voice sounded satisfied. Teddy sighed and his hand hung limply at his side. He shuffled away to bark at Ivie a bit, who was busy polishing the Quidditch trophies. "You," Filch said. "C'mon, get here." he motioned towards Teddy, walked over to the caretaker. "Dust these, then polish them." he spat, pointing towards an entire cabinet full of trophies dedicated to various academical achievements.

_Great,_ Teddy thought, glaring at the shelf. There were about fifty trophies in there, and it would takes ages for Filch to be satisfied that they were all cleaned properly.

Slowly, he pulled a clean cloth out of his pocket, wet it with Mr. Filch's favorite cleaner, then wiped it over the dusty trophy. The dust came of in grey threads, and the silver trophy shone in the dull light of the trophy room. Teddy glanced at it.

_This Award has been presented to Ms. Hermione Granger  
For excellence in Transfiguration  
Year 1_

Teddy grinned. Uncle Ron hadn't been kidding when he had told him that Aunt Hermione had been the smartest in their year. There were about a dozen more trophies awarded to her, and even one or two for Uncle Ron or Harry. Finally, he moved on to the second shelf. Slowly, but steadily, he cleaned away the grime on each of the trophies. The shelves went further and further back in history, until finally it was 1970's before Teddy glanced upon another familiar name.

The first trophy off the shelf had been awarded to Mr. James Potter, for excellence in Charms, Year 2. Almost one entire corner was dedicated to his godfather's father, and his own godfather, Sirius Black. Chuckling, and remembering the stories that Harry had told him about them, he reached for another trophy and cleaned it. When he looked at the name, his stomach gave a jolt as he stared into the shiny silver surface of the trophy.

_This Award has been presented to Mr. Remus J. Lupin  
For excellence in Herbology  
Year 4_

Remus Lupin...his father. Teddy's face split into a wide, ear to ear grin as he continued to polish the trophies, his stomach jolting each time he came upon the familiar name. It seemed that his dad and company had been quite smart during their school years. Then another thought came to him. If his father's name was there, surely his mother's was there as well? She had been an Auror, from what Harry had told him. Surely she had gotten something academically?

Quickly finishing the rest of the trophies in the cabinet, he glanced back to the lower shelf and searched for something, anything, on his mother. Finally, he found her. Nymphadora Tonks, excellence in Defense against the Dark Arts.

"You can leave now," Filch said resentfully, when at last Teddy climbed down from the stool. "And don't let me catch out late."

Teddy nodded and went back to the Tower. Both of them were quiet. The ache from his sore arms was decreased to a dull throb at the fact that he had seen his father again. Well, maybe not in the flesh, but he was willing to let that pass.

He fell into bed sometime later, with a large grin on his face. This detention hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: Omg, this chapter was saved on my computer for weeks before I could finish it. I'm so glad, that I'm finally getting back on track with this story again. It's a nice change from complete humor to finally do some adventuring.**

**If you're concerned about Alexis, don't worry. He'll come around...**

**Lots of lub,  
BookWyrrm**


	7. Missing Items

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Yay! Now I have two fics to do. -smile- Well, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. No matter how many review, what matters is that they do. Which is why I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to do so. :D**

**Therefore, I'd like to present to you chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

**Harry Potter and all related character belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The next morning, Teddy massaged his sore arm. Last night had been brutal, but at least he knew one more thing about his father. Smiling to himself, he walked to the busy Hall the next morning, feeling rather cheerful.

"Hello," he greeted Ivie. Ivie nodded back, her mouth full with oatmeal. "Mail come yet?"

Ivie shook her head no. Teddy shrugged and sat down. He glanced around the table and rested upon Alexis, as always. Alexis caught his eye, blushed and turned away as if the sight of Teddy made him sick. Frowning, he looked at the steaming bowl of cereal and ate instead.

The usual rustle of owls went unnoticed by Teddy. He was rather used to it by now, and almost never expected any mail. Ginny wrote from time to time, but mostly, he didn't want to appear as a wimp. Everybody thought of him as a trouble maker anyways. However, to his surprise, two owls fluttered down to where he sat, both carrying letters. The grey one he recognized as Bird, but the handsome tawny one was foreign to him. He looked up for long enough to untie both of the letters. Bird flew off immediately, but the tawny one remained. Teddy fixed it with a look, and it almost seemed to shrug as it hopped forward to peck some cereal.

Teddy opened the letter from the tawny. An untidy scrawl was unfamiliar, but when he read through it, his heart leaped.

_Teddy,_

_How are you doin'? I just wondered if you'd like to stop by for some tea and cake by my cottage later today, if you're not too busy. Send reply with Scratch here. Be careful, he likes to stay until he gets a reply, even if the sender isn't expecting one. I don't think you'd want an owl followin' you around on your second week of school._

_Hagrid_

_P.S: Fang says hi, he's still a nut, even if he is old. Bring your friends too._

He grinned, and ripped off the excess from the bottom. He asked Ivie for a quill and quickly wrote out his reply.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_Thanks for the letter. I kinda got that feeling about Scratch too. I'd be happy to stop by. Tell Fang I said hi back._

_Teddy_

The other letter was from Ginny and Harry. It was thick within the envelope, only meaning an extra long letter. Curious, he opened it and two pieces of parchment fell out.

The first one was from Ginny, and the second was surprisingly from Harry. Cocking an eyebrow, he unfolded the parchment from Ginny first.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Thanks for your last letter. It's such a nice thing that we have somebody to keep in touch with at Hogwarts. James and Albus aren't leaving for sometime, thank goodness. It gives me something to do when I have nothing except sit and wait for Lily/Sirius to come out. Harry says that we can find out the gender of the baby, and I have a funny feeling he already knows. However, I want it to be a surprise._

_Speaking of which, Harry's been really worried about you. Your last letter wasn't exactly what we had in mind when we wanted you to reply. Really Teddy, a Quidditch challenge on your first day back? Not even Harry had the kind of welcome you got. All I can say is, keep your nose clean. Don't make unwanted enemies. Speaking of which, especially stay clear of Mark Davies. His father doesn't exactly have the best reputation around here. Sure, he's a great/horrible Quidditch player, but he's simply awful. I think some of that temprament has rubbed off on Mark._

_Anyways, I shouldn't be issuing any kind of warnings, especially since I opened the Chamber of Secrets, was involved in an illegal group, and got into a heck of a lot trouble in my sixth year. I think you know what I'm talking about._

_I want you to read Harry's letter. Okay? Don't chuck it in the fire. I have a feeling that it's important._

_Loads of love,  
Ginny_

Teddy frowned, but said nothing. His cereal was forgotten on the table. He didn't exactly feel hungry anyways. Had he disappointed Harry and Ginny with his actions? The feeling of dread began to grow in his stomach again, and he didn't want to pick up Harry's letter. However, even Ginny had urged him to read it. Slowly, he reached for it and opened the paper.

_Teddy,_

_First of all, CONGRATS ON MAKING GRYFFINDOR! See, I told you you'd make it. You can get whatever you set your mind to. I have a suspicious feeling that you told the Hat what you wanted. Well, thanks a lot for using my piece of advice._

_Anyways, I read your last letter. So did Uncle Ron, Uncle George and a few other people who I don't want to mention. First of all, Ron wants to say good job on winning that Quidditch challenge. I think he would have died of shame if Harry Potter's godson lost in a Quidditch match. Your grandmother has gone completely ballistic that you haven't written to her yet. You'd better do that soon._

_Another thing. Well, I know that you can take care of yourself, but I want you to always be on your guard. We've got a lot of suspicious reports coming in, and there's a lot of activity going on around Hogwarts that I don't like. Keep your head cool, and always be prepared and on guard. Find anything weird, tell me. Or McGonagall. Okay?_

_About Kallious: All I can say is that she was the only person up for the job. Don't act out, I don't want you getting into any more trouble than you're already in. She's been involved in a lot of shady stuff and seems to specialize in the old artifacts category. Be careful. Don't snoop by yourself. It can lead to disastrous consequences._

_Give Alexis some time, he'll come around. I won't say much now, Ginny's nagging me to set the table. She's in a bad mood._

_Bye and take care,  
Harry_

He grinned. Harry had let him off with a warning, but he was sure that in the future, he wouldn't do such a thing. Sighing, he pocketed both pieces of parchment into his bag and smiled once again. He had Hagrid's visit to look forward to later as well.

The day passed by quickly, in Teddy's opinion and he and Ivie shouldered their bags and walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. It was the first time that they had done so ever since the fateful challenge, and Teddy was quite happy to be getting out of the school for once. A glance at the Quidditch pitch showed that the Teams were practicing hard for the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

They reached Hagrid's hut in about five minutes. Teddy stepped up and banged on the wooden door and listened to the yaps of Fang and Hagrid trying to get the dog out of his way.

"Out of ma way...c'mon Fang." he said and opened the door. Hagrid smiled at them, and opened the door wider. "Teddy! I was wonderin' when yeh'd get here. _Out of teh way Fang_." Hagrid restrained the huge boarhound and turned to them. "Get in 'ere." he said. When they were seated, Hagrid looked at Ivie for the first time. "Who's this Teddy?"

Teddy smiled and introduced Ivie. "Ivie, this is Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher too. Hagrid, this is Ivie Stone. She's in Gryffindor."

Hagrid smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Gryffindor eh? First one probably, am I right?"

Ivie nodded sullenly, then smiled. "It's a nice change. I'm kinda in shock because of the fact that I'm not disowned yet." she told him with a shrug. Hagrid's smile widened.

"Don' worry. Only Slytherins'll be fools enough to disown their own blood." he told her. Ivie said nothing and helped herself to some treacle fudge. Teddy smirked as he realized that he had forgotten to warn her about Hagrid's cooking.

They talked for sometime, Ivie with some difficulty. Finally, the conversation steered to what Teddy had been doing at the school and he found himself telling Hagrid about everything. Mark Davies, the challenge, the surprise attack and Mark calling Alexis a mudblood.

"The thing is, now he's all weird and won't talk to us," Teddy recounted. "It's so frustrating."

Hagrid nodded understandingly. "Yeh know, I think I might know why he's so distant." he replied thoughtfully. "First of all, it'd be weird ter have friends who know all there is to know about the magical world. I imagine it'd be a bit scary ter be put inter something that yeh don't know about. Second of all, yeh say that the git called 'im a mudblood?" he questioned.

Ivie nodded. "Yeah. The next minute he's gone." her brow was furrowed.

"Jus' what I was thinking. I imagine he's ashamed of his blood and doesn't want you two ter think of 'im as a lost cause." Hagrid continued wisely. "It happens. He's distant because he doesn't want yeh two to be his friends out of pity."

"We're not his friends out of pity!" Ivie said furiously.

"I didn't say you were, Ivie. I'm jus' sayin' that he _thinks_ you are. It's up ter you to tell him that you aren't." Hagrid replied. Teddy nodded, understanding. It was the sort of prejudice that Teddy had felt sometimes, when people found out he was an orphan. It was as if that they only saw the fact that he didn't have parents, and pitied him for it, instead of seeing him as a person.

"I think I understand." Teddy said slowly. "Thanks Hagrid. I think we should be getting back."

Hagrid stood up. "It's gettin' late, and you two will have homework. And even if it isn't the reason Alexis is so distant, it doesn't matter. He'll appreciate the fact that yeh're doin' yer best ter help 'im."

The two friends stepped out of the cottage and into the early evening sunlight. "Thanks a lot Hagrid!" Teddy called to the receding cabin.

"Your friend is really wise," Ivie mused. "He sure knows a lot about how Alexis might feel."

Teddy shrugged. "He's Harry's friend too. Hagrid's been through a lot." he explained.

Ivie nodded. "Yeah, I got that too. So, do you think we should tell him?" she asked.

"Tell him what?" Teddy replied, frowning. Ivie scowled. Sometimes, people could be such _idiots_.

"Tell Alexis that we're not being friends out of pity, but because he's a nice person?" she suggested. "What else?"

"Oh yeah." Teddy said. Ivie rolled her eyes as they entered the castle.

* * *

Alexis was sitting in one corner of the Common Room, away from everybody's sight. He didn't want to be seen, least of all by Teddy and Ivie.

_They probably don't want to be my friend,_ he thought sullenly. _After all, I am a mudblood._ Alexis didn't know what the word meant, but judging by the reactions of Teddy and Ivie, it didn't mean anything good. He watched the potrait hole open and the two of them entering the room. They caught his eye, and began to walk towards him. Alexis pretended to be busy with his work.

"We need to talk to you," Teddy informed him once they got to his table. "Now."

"I can't, I've got work to do." Alexis replied. Ivie wrenched the book he was reading from him and shut it.

"Alexis, we're in the same year as you, and we've got homework too. Don't try to fool us, it won't work." she told him and sat herself down on the chair opposite Alexis. Teddy did the same.

"What would you want to talk to me about? I'm a mudblood." Alexis said, and looked at the burn mark on the table. Teddy sighed and began to speak.

"Look, we don't give a damn what kind of blood you've got. We just want to be your friend," he said. Ivie nodded earnestly.

Alexis stared at the two of them. Teddy had a pleading look on his face, and Ivie was smiling sadly. _They really want me to be their friends..._he thought with shock. He wondered how much guts it took to come up to a person and beg them to be their friend. A smile broke through the shield he had put up and he grinned at them.

"Why not?" he said. Teddy grinned happily and reached up to hug his best friend.

"Nice to have you back." he said.

* * *

The next two weeks passed without incident. Alexis, Teddy and Ivie were inseparable in that time. Nothing happened until one evening during a blustery friday.

"Teddy can I see what ingredients you've got down for that potion that cures boils?" Ivie asked, sounding strained.

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you want to copy off me?" he asked. Ivie looked anywhere except at Teddy.

"Maybe..." she said slowly. Teddy scowled, then smiled.

"Do your own work Ivie," Alexis told her imperiously. "Look at me, I found five ingredients all by myself, _including_ the instructions."

"Did you by any chance copy them off your textbook?" she remarked snidely. Alexis shifted in his chair guiltily. Ivie sighed dramatically and looked in her bookbag for her textbook. "I don't believe it," she said resurfacing. "I've lost my textbook."

"_What?_"

"I swear, I had it in here during Potions." she said. "I have no clue where it went. Can you check in your bags?" After a few moments, the two of them returned empty-handed.

"Sorry Ives, but nothing here." Alexis said, using her hated nickname.

"_Don't call me Ives!_"

"Sorry,"

"Maybe you left it back in your Potions class?" Teddy suggested. She shook her head, looking worried.

"No, I had it with me when we left. Then we had Defense, and we didn't even need our Potions books for that. So where did it go?"

"Maybe someone stole it?"

"You think?" Ivie asked. Alexis shrugged and began to hunt around the area by the fireplace. After some intensive searching that resulted in nothing, the three friends sat exhausted and returned to their work. A few moments, later, that was cut short by a piercing scream resounding from the Girl's Dormitories.

A white looking fifth year bounded down the staircase. "My wand is gone!" she shrieked.

In an instant, the entire Common Room was in uproar.

* * *

**A/N: I'm rushing a bit here, but not enough that the story gets cut short. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!! Even if not too many people reviewed.**

**I told you Alexis would come around!**

**Lub,  
BookWyrrm**


	8. Reform

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, but ah well. Life goes on. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

The news that the items had been missing was all over Hogwarts. The girl who had lost her wand - Lea - had written home for a new one, but until a replacement came she was wandless.

Ivie frowned over breakfast the next day. "I know that these two thefts are connected, I just know it." she told them. "I mean, I've asked Lea about it, and she's told me that it was taken around the same time as my book went missing."

"That means nothing," Teddy told her. "Both of you could have just misplaced it."

Ivie shruggged. "I could have, but I'm a neat-freak. I never misplace anything, and I have my name written on everything. If I had lost it by accident, don't you think somebody would have returned it by now?"

Alexis chewed thoughtfully, and washed down the last of his toast with a glass of milk. Wiping away the white liquid, he turned to Teddy. "She has a point, Teddy. And besides, if both of them were stolen at the same time, then that makes this person all the more dangerous."

"How?"

"Because this means that they have accomplices. I mean, you can't be at two places at the same time." Alexis pointed out.

"They could be using a time-turner." Ivie said.

"Could be, but they're really hard to get hold of. The Ministry's put stricter rules on them." Teddy said. "You can't request one unless you have proof that you'll only use it for a certain period of time. And that you won't change anything, and that you won't go past an hour everytime you use it."

Quiet.

"They could have built one," Alexis said, optimistically. Teddy shook his head.

"No, that's near impossible. It takes lot of skill to build one by yourself, and only the best wizards have access to everything needed. The spells are a big secret, only used by the Department of Mysteries. I think they're still searching for easier ways to time-travel."

Quiet again.

"That brings us back to where we are, with no proof and nothing." Alexis said. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Ivie rolled her eyes. "Stay out of it of course," she snapped. "There's nothing we can do, so we can't try. Anyways, what can a bunch of first-years do about a few missing items?"

"We can track them down. C'mon, how hard is it going to be to find a few items that are lost?" Teddy asked.

"That's my point," Ivie insisted. "We don't know if they're lost. What if something bigger is happening? We could get into major, _major_ trouble. I don't want to get into any trouble." She stood up and picked up her bag and walked away.

Alexis shook his head, remorsefully. "She needs to figure out that not all things in life are always in accordance with rules." he told Teddy.

"All I want is to find out who is stealing this stuff. And if they aren't stealing it, then where is it?" Teddy replied.

* * *

The day was tense, and everybody seemed to be on guard. "The castle is so much different that when we just came," Teddy mused. "Everything is so, tense all of a sudden. What can a couple of missing stuff do to anybody?"

However, that 'couple' had multiplied to quite a bit over the past few days. Things seemed to get stolen left and right, and everybody in the hallway put some space between themselves and other people. Crowded hallways were avoided, the better accquainted with Hogwarts took the shortcuts that were free from any kind of people.

It was a rainy morning, and the sky was an iron grey. Torrents of rain poured down, as Teddy made his way back to the Common Room. Herbology, the last class for that day, had been cancelled. Professor Longbottom had insisted that he couldn't risk any of his plants drowning, and the Greenhouses had a leak on their roof.

Looking around, he ducked into a secret passageway and then continued to climb up the steep stairs. It went right by the DADA classroom. Teddy was a bit nervous, he didn't want to run into any kind of trouble with Professor Kallious.

"I'm sorry, René, but I continue to disallow it!" McGonagall was shouting. Teddy stopped in his tracks and glanced towards the door. He would be a lot of trouble if he was caught eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it.

"But, Professor! If I were to find this remarkable item, I assure you I will find the delinquents and put a stop to their thievery." a slick voice assured her. "All I ask is permission to search the castle. Once I find it, then I will leave the school." Kallious was once again, trying to barter with McGonagall.

"I refuse to allow it! The object belongs to Hogwarts, you know that it does! Taking it will be thieving from the school. How better will you be then, if you take it from its rightful place? No better than the student responsible for all of this!"

"Ah, I already have a hunch to which student is responsible," Kallious continued. Teddy could hear McGonagall's slow, laboured breathing.

"You-you do?" she asked, her voice stiff.

"Yes, I do. Even if I cannot have the liberty to search the castle, I still have the liberty to give detentions and if need be, recommend them to be expelled." Kallious said. "Are you by any chance aware of that brawling boy, Teddy Lupin and his friend Ivie Stone? I have always suspected them of nothing but the worst. They do poorly in my class, and have had the decency to fight in the hallways. Surely you must hold them at some kind of suspicion?"

"I will not accuse an innocent student of any kind of wrongdoing. René, I will not have you exploit your right. You can remain suspicious, yes, but if I find that you are in anyway mistreating them because of your suspicion, you will be leaving this school." McGonagall's voice was thin and dangerous.

"Is it wrong to protect my home for seven years? I will have my suspicions, Professor, but I will not act upon them. I have work to do. Mark my words, I will continue to search discreetly. Nothing shall stop me from seeking this object. Now, I must ask you to take your leave."

Teddy raced down the length of the hallway, heart pounding. What had that been all about?

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Kallious is blaming the two of _you_ for the thefts?" Alexis asked, his mouth open. Teddy nodded grimly.

"You bet. She's also looking for something. There's something funny about this lady, and I can't place why. She's always hounding us, and she doesn't seem to pick on anybody else much. Why the Gryffindors?"

"I don't know, but I agree. There _is_ something funny about her."

They continued to eat their dinner in silence. A stray owl fluttered in and landing in front of Teddy. In it's legs, it held the Evening Prophet. The headline blazed out.

**STUDENTS POSSESIONS STOLEN**

**HOGWARTS IN A CRISIS  
MINISTRY SEEKS REFORM**

"Oh, my, gosh."

* * *

**A/N: What will happen now? Will Teddy stand for this? Stay tuned, and don't forget to review!!**

**BookWyrrm**


	9. Caught and Found

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Right, here is chapter 9! The story is far from over, so don't worry! I still have lots in store for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Teddy sat in the Common Room that night, staring into the fire. A piece of parchment sat in front of him, a quill poised on top of it. A small drip of ink splattered into the paper, and began to spread. Finally, he began to write 

_Dear Harry,_

_I think you've read the Daily Prophet already, I know I have. I wonder what exactly all this is about. Of course, you would know, you are an Auror after all. Can you please tell me what's going on by the next letter? I want to know what this 'Ministry Seeks Reform', rubbish is._

_Um...I don't know how to write this, but I really need to borrow the Invisibility Cloak that you have for a few weeks. I really need it for something, but I don't want to tell you what it is just in case somebody reads this letter._

_The stealing has stopped after that piece of news. I mean, really stopped. Nothing is going missing, and a few things have been returned even._

_I'm okay. Alexis is my friend again, and I'm keeping my distance from Kallious. She's gone about as far as to blame me for everything that's happened. There's something really funny about that woman. She keeps arguing with McGonagall about something._

_That's all, Hogwarts is fine. I have to go._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

He finished the letter with his signature and folded it. Teddy didn't have an owl yet, so he pulled on a cloak to keep out the cold and walked out of the Common Room. It was rather late that night, and he had some extra homework to finish up for the next day, which was a Wednesday. Hastily he scrawled the date into the outside of the parchment so that Harry and Ginny had some idea of when he had sent it. Wednesday, September 25th.

Teddy walked down the deserted hallway. The way to the Owlery was cold with early fall chill and the cold wind swirled in through an open window. Nearly Headless Nick floated by, humming a tune. As Teddy kept walking, his wolfish senses picked up a small voice that was ranting furiously.

"Stupid teacher, always stopping me, no claims at all...idiot..." Nikita Watson kept walking away from the Library to the Owlery. Professor Kallious had ran into her, and told her off for being around five minutes after school hours and told her rudely to go back to the Common Room. It was all that Nikita could do to not hex the teacher right then and there.

Having left in a hurry, she realized with a groan that she had forgotten her cloak in the Library. There was no way to go back to get it, so she would have to bear the cold of the Owlery. A thick package along with a letter home was nestled inside her bookbag. The third year continued to make her way down the drafty hallway, shivering with cold when a flash of blue hair caught her eye.

Teddy stopped in the middle of the hallway and listened curiously. The sound of impeding footsteps grew louder, and he knew that if it was a teacher, he'd be in huge trouble. However, it wasn't a teacher. A third year girl with dark hair turned the corner, and headed towards the Owlery. "Hello," she said, in a voice that wasn't exactly cheerful. "Are you going to the Owlery too?"

He nodded, but said nothing. Nikita eyed him carefully. She was pretty sure that it was Teddy Lupin, the legendary godson of the famous Harry Potter, who was incidently _so_ dreamy. Whoa, did she just think that?

_Keep your cool, Kit,_ she reminded herself. Smiling, she looked at the first year. "So, what's the reason you're at the Owlery?" she asked as she climbed the steps.

Teddy shrugged. "I have a letter and a request for my godfather." he said, holding up his envelope. "I don't have my own owl, so I'm using one of the school's." he shivered. "It's cold up here."

Nikita nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it gets really drafty. They don't have glass over the windows, so you have to bundle up."

Teddy smiled at the older girl and wove his way through the Owlery. Finally, he found a tawny school owl and poked it awake. It glared balefully at him with golden eyes, but he smiled at it and tied the letter to its leg. "Okay, safe journey birdie." he said walking over to the window and threw the owl out. It hooted indignantly, but caught a current and flew away.

"You know, you shouldn't throw your owls out like that. They'll come back for revenge." Nikita said, slightly amused. "My name's Nikita Watson, by the way. Whats yours?"

"Teddy Remus Lupin." he replied and smiled proudly. "I'm the son of Remus Lupin, who taught at Hogwarts and...and died here." he finished. Nikita's eyes were wide.

"No kidding!" she exclaimed. "At the battle that took place when Harry Potter finished off Voldemort, isn't it?" Teddy nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

Her expression became kind. "I'm sorry for your loss then. It must be tough for you." she said. "My uncle died at the battle, when he was seventeen. I know how it feels."

A sliver of moonlight played upon the floor of the Owlery and Teddy looked up. "I have to get going," he said hastily. "See you around, Nikita."

"Bye." Nikita replied as Teddy raced out of the Owlery.

* * *

Saturday, October 5th. A light frost covered the grounds. Teddy munched on his breakfast and waited for the owls to arrive. Finally, they did with much rustling and landed in front of their recipients. The tawny owl that Teddy had sent off a week ago landing squat in his plate and stared at Teddy. "Hey, got anything for me?" he asked and untied the large, light package. A letter was attached to the front.

Teddy opened the letter and read it hastily.

_Teddy,_

_I don't even want to know what you're going to use my Invisibility Cloak for, but take good care of it. It's very special and I can't ever lose it. Do you hear me? Good, I hope so. Now, listen to me carefully Teddy._

_Somebody has been feeding the Ministry information on Hogwarts. Information that isn't exactly good for them to know. Things being stolen, attacks etc. Yes, I know what I said, attacks. It appears that several students were attacked on Saturday for attempting to 'sneak' into the DADA classroom. I know all of this evidence seems to point at Kallious, but in all honesty, we have no proof of her doing anything of the kind._

_I've run background checks on all the teachers, and everybody, even Kallious, came out clean. I stand by what I said last time though, she deals with all kinds of artifacts. What I'm thinking is why would a teacher want the DADA job, when she could have applied for History of Magic? Seems to me like a bad cover-up job on somebody's part._

_As for her picking on you...I dealt with that my entire career with a certain greasy-haired teacher known as Severus Snape. You know what I found out in the end? He only hates my dad, and was filled with remorse over the fact that he didn't have a chance with my mother because he loved her so much. Even more than my dad ever loved her. I know that this has nothing to do with what Kallious is doing to you, but I just want you to remember to not judge people so quickly._

_I've got to go. I'll see you around Teddy. Take good care of yourself._

_Harry._

_P.S: DON'T OPEN IT AT THE TABLE! OPEN IT AT THE COMMON ROOM! You don't want to risk anybody seeing it._

Teddy glanced at the package, heart soaring. He'd been afraid that Harry would refuse, but it seemed that he understood what was going on. The information that Harry had sent him helped as well, and he stuffed the letter away quickly before anybody else could see it.

"Hey Teddy," a voice said. Teddy turned to find Nikita standing behind him, smiling. "Was that the reply you got from your godfather?" she asked. Teddy nodded and stuffed the package in his bookbag.

"Yeah, it was. He sent me whatever I needed." Teddy replied. "It's a surprise for me and my friends, so I have to run to the Common Room. See you around." he waved and ran out the Great Hall, leaving a puzzled Nikita behind.

Alexis and Ivie were sitting in front of the fire. It was thankfully empty and he glanced at the bulletin board to find that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. That meant that the Common Room would, for the most part, be theirs. Alexis looked up to find Teddy and waved at him. "Hey, Teddy! Over here!" he called. Teddy stalked over to them and sat down on the chair beside the two.

"I got it." he said excitedly. Ivie stared at him, puzzled.

"Got what?"

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak! He sent it to me, so now we can use it to sneak around and find clues." he finished. Alexis looked ecstatic, but Ivie simply looked worried.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Teddy." she said, chewing one end of her blonde hair. "What if we get caught?"

"Don't you want to get to the bottom of this, Ivie?" Alexis asked.

Ivie sighed. "I'll do it, but I don't have to like it." she said simply.

* * *

"Ow! Get off my foot, Alexis!"

"Sorry Teddy! I didn't think this would be so hard!"

"Shut up you two!"

Kallious glanced behind her curiously but found nothing. The three Gryffindor's shut their mouths instantly and stealthily began to continue following her. A crowd of gaggling sixth-years came and they lost her in that. Finally, they cleared but she was nowhere to be seen.

"We've lost her!" Ivie cried out exasperatedly.

"Lost, _who?_" A voice asked from behind. The three of them stiffened and turned to face Professor McGonagall, and behind her, a smirking Mark Davies.

"Uh..um...I..." Teddy began. McGonagall looked fierce.

"Listen to you, all three of you. If I find that you are doing anymore sneaking, I will make sure that you do nothing of the kind any longer!" she snapped. "Now, get back to you Common Rooms."

The three of them turned to leave to go to the Common Room. It was still empty.

Ivie plopped down and glared at the two of them. "I knew something like this would happen! I can't believe you three dragged me into this!"

"Well, whatever happens, we're still going to keep sneaking around. We can't just give up!" Alexis said. Teddy nodded.

"Alexis is right, we can't give up."

"And if you can't give up, you're going to need some help." a voice commented from behind. The trio turned to find Nikita Watson standing there, arms crossed.

* * *

**A/N: Eheheh...yeah. If anybody still follows this fic, it'll be a miracle. Please review! xD Thanks for reading.**

**BookWyrrm**


	10. The Plan Revealed

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10! I've been getting quite a lot of nice reviews lately, so I thank you all! -holds out cookies- There are about five more chapters left to write after this one.**

**Since the story is taking a bit of a curve in this chapter, I was thinking maybe I should change the title? Well, let me know what you think **_**after**_** reading through this chapter. The three friends (plus Kit), finally find out what Kallious is up to.**

* * *

Nikita raised one eyebrow at them briefly before sitting beside them. "I knew there was something weird about ever since we met at the Owlery. So then, I find out you've been following Kallious? What are you three up to, anyways?"

Teddy took a deep breath and glanced into Nikita's face. Should he tell her about their suspicions? He looked at Alexis and Ivie, who shook her head vehemently. It didn't take long for Teddy to come to a decision.

"If we tell you," he began carefully. "Do you promise to help us out, and _not_ rat us to Kallious anytime soon?" Nikita narrowed her eyes at him.

"As if." she snorted. "That woman caused a lot of problems for me this past month. I'm not going to tell on you." Teddy sighed gratefully. He knew that he could take her word for it, since he had heard what she had been muttering on her way to the Owlery. Teddy smiled at Nikita before beginning his story.

It took almost half an hour to tell her, with help from Alexis who seemed eager to get her to help them. Ivie, though reluctant, didn't pose any objection to telling Nikita any of this.

"So then she starts to blame _me_ and Ivie here for all of the thefts and stuff. She seems to hate us Gryffindors for some reason, and I can't see _why_ she would. I mean, what have we done for her to be so awful?" Nikita frowned in concentration.

"I dunno, but if she really does have such a collected hate for us, then she probably is going after or is doing something related to us."

Teddy frowned. "Us?" he asked, puzzled.

"She means Gryffindors." Ivie explained. "And, I have to agree with Kit here, she certainly has a point. There is no other explanation. She must be up to something."

Alexis leaned back and stared at the ceiling, a habit of his. Ivie doodled absently, while Nikita continued to frown in concentration. Teddy looked into the fire, hoping for something, _anything_ that could point them in the right direction.

Nikita stood up abruptly, causing the three friends to turn. "What?" Ivie asked, staring at Nikita. Her eyes were bright, as if she had just hit upon a goldmine.

"I have a hunch," she said carefully. "It's just a guess, but I have a feeling that it's right. You three, if you want to find anything out, you'll need to keep spying on Kallious."

Teddy looked thrilled. "Does that mean you'll help us?" he asked ecstatically.

"That means nothing," Nikita replied. "All I'm doing is giving you a nudge in the right direction. I'm too late to be of any real use to you three. Besides, it's not my investigation."

Teddy's face fell slightly, but Nikita put her palm on his shoulder. "Regardless," she continued seriously. "I'll help you three out. It's the least I can do, after all. And if that lady is going to do something that is possibly threatening us, then we have to do something about it."

The three of them nodded as Nikita stepped out of the potrait hole and into the deserted corridor. She certainly had a hunch alright, but if what she was thinking was true, then they were all in big trouble indeed. Gritting her teeth, she walked over to the library to start some research.

* * *

The fire continued to crackle, as Teddy stared at his long page of Potions homework. _State what a bezoar is and it's properties as an antidote to various types of poison. List any that it does not neutralize and explain why._

Sighing, he opened his textbook and began to flip through the pages

They had been spying for over a month now, with absolutely no luck. Kallious seemed to understand that there was something going on, and was exceedingly careful about whatever it is she was doing. After countless amounts of searching her office, excuses to stay behind in the DADA classroom, tailing her endlessly, they had turned up nothing whatsoever.

Nikita walked over to them and took a seat near the fire. "Hey," she greeted. "Find anything worth mentioning?"

"Nothing," Teddy replied monotonously, staring at the page entitled, _Bezoars and Other Antidotes_. "We almost got caught a few times, but that's it. What about you?"

Nikita sighed. "Nope, nothing. Madam Pince is being extremely paranoid and keeps breathing down my neck about everything. Turns out, some jerk returned a book in shreds to her the other day. Escaped without a trace too. Wonder if they'll give me some tips." she said gloomily.

Ivie snorted. "What kind of idiot shreds one of the library books?" she asked. "Oh wait, I know one. Mark Davies." Nikita simply smiled slightly.

"Nikita, can you please tell us what it is you're doing?" Alexis wheedled. Nikita turned to him.

"I'm doing a lot of things," she shot back. "Homework, dealing with Quidditch and whatever else. Seriously, give me a break. Being a third year is tough!" Alexis sulked slightly, while Nikita calmed down. "All I'm saying is, I'm not feeling so great right now. I'm doing my best here, and following whatever I can. I haven't turned up anything worth saying, and won't have anything to go on, unless you three find out something."

Teddy sighed. _We need to find something out,_ he thought wearily as Nikita walked back to her friends. The three of them returned to their homework._ If we don't, we'll have to drop this entire thing. And that's not going to help anybody._

"Lets finish this quickly and then go to bed." Alexis suggested before turning to Ivie. "Ivie give me your answers."

Ivie proceeded to hit him painfully over the head with her _Hogwarts: A History_.

* * *

"Teddy, move over a bit." Ivie whispered to him tensely. Of all times they had to catch Kallious in her office, it was when she was alone and wary. Teddy tried to smother his breathing, but ended up breathing deeply, causing Ivie to pinch his arm painfully. Alexis was back at the Common Room, sulking. They had argued that it would be best for this mission if they cut back one member, and Alexis had been chosen to stay behind.

Kallious looked around before getting up and leaving the room. The minute that the door shut behind her, the two of them walked as fast as they could without making any noise to her desk. She had been poring intensely over something and they began to root around only to find a pile of tests. He quietly got to his knee's and began to look into her garbage can, which was overflowing with parchment. Sheets pulled out of textbooks, lesson plans, staff meeting times and dates, etc. _Nothing,_ Teddy thought miserably. _There has to be something. But when was I reduced to looking around garbage cans?_

It was almost empty by now too. Finally, he pulled out an ordinary piece of parchment from the bottom, feeling gloomy. _If this is another lesson plan, I will scream,_ he promised himself before uncrumpling it. However, what it said was probably the furthest thing from a lesson plan.

_**The Wand of Gryffindor**_

"Ivie," he whispered ecstatically. "I found something!" Ivie looked down at him in amazement.

"That's great!" she hissed back. "Lets get going, shall we? I don't think I can stand seeing another 0 out of 25 on a test again! I don't think she even knows this subject."

Teddy said nothing, except slip out the door quietly, and rush down the hallway, taking off the Cloak in the process. "This is it Ivie!" Teddy said. "She's probably after this. Hold on a minute." They ran into an empty classroom and collapsed into a desk. The parchment was clamped tightly in his fist, and he gently unwrinkled it, but stopped himself.

"What's the matter?" Ivie hissed at him. "Read it, and we can find out whats going on!"

"No," Teddy replied. "We need to have Alexis and Kit here. They've been helping us for so long, they deserve to read it with us." Ivie looked incredulously at Teddy, but said nothing. He quickly tucked the Cloak into his pocket and they walked as quickly as possible back to the Gryffindor Tower. It was a Saturday night, and everybody had already retired except for Nikita, who doing a last bit of homework, and Alexis, who was dozing on an armchair by the fireplace.

"We found something!" Teddy shouted. Nikita looked up in shock, but relaxed once she realized that it was only Teddy.

"Teddy, calm down." she said. "You'll wake up half the house." Ivie shook Alexis awake, who looked up sleepily.

"Wha-?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "What's up, Teddy? Did you find something?"

"Apparently," Nikita replied. "Sit down and tell us what it is." Triumphantly, Teddy laid the crumpled parchment on the messy table and began to smooth it out. Nikita tilted her head and as she read the title, her eyes widened.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "I always thought that it was this, but whenever I tried to find something, I never could. Where did you get this?"

"At the bottom of her garbage can," he replied. "Apparently, she was doing some extra research herself a while back. Who wants to read it?" he asked.

Nikita smiled at him. "You should, obviously!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Hurry up! I want to find out what it says!"

_The wand of Gryffindor is a fabled wand that belonged to Gryffindor himself. It is known for it's powers, and it is said that it was buried along with him, in a tomb far below Hogwarts. Though the legend of the wand is not as fabled as the Chamber of Secrets or that of the Elder Wand, it has gained momentum in the last few years. There are many who are currently searching for the wand. However, few have ever gotten close to finding it._

Teddy stopped reading. "Why did you stop?!" Ivie demanded.

"Because that's all it says." Teddy replied, feeling a little disappointed. "That's it. There is no proof that this is what she's after, nothing. Just a bunch of nonsense about some stupid wand."

He leaned back, feeling exhausted. After all that they had gone through today, this was everything that they had found. _What a waste of time,_ he thought, reaching for it. "I'll just chuck this in the fire then."

"Stop, Teddy!" Alexis commanded. Teddy turned to him.

"What?" he asked, with a touch of impatience. Alexis grabbed the parchment and placed it back on the table. Reaching for his wand, he turned it around and cast a spell.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked. "Nothing is going to-" He stared at the not-so-blank surface of the parchment in shock.

"There you go," Alexis said happily, handing it to Teddy. "You wanted proof, now you have it."

_Dear Mr. Borgin,_

_I've finally got it. My research is complete enough that I can now advance to the final stage of my preparations. The wand will be mine by the end of the month, I can assure you that much. However, I am afraid that no matter how much you offer, I will never be willing to sell it to you. This wand has been the one thing that I have longed for. I could not be in Gryffindor, but I shall possess the mighty founder's wand nevertheless. Countless requests and skyhigh prices have been offered, but nothing can compare to the satisfaction of having something you've wanted your entire life._

_My sincerest regards,_

_René Kallious_

"That settles it." Ivie said firmly.

"Kallious is going to get the wand by the end of the month. That gives us almost two weeks time to tell the appropriate people." Nikita said. "Teddy, are you ready to finally tell McGonagall?"

Teddy nodded firmly. "Just because she wasn't in Gryffindor, doesn't mean she has the right to take what isn't hers, and be prejudiced to those who chose to be in the House."

"I agree." Alexis piped up. "Lets tell McGonagall tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Teddy replied absently, his head buzzing with the overload of information. They would tell McGonagall tomorrow, for sure.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of changed a few scenes from my original chapter. I hope this is good, it's been long overdue. I'm **_**extremely**_** sorry, but I was suffering from extreme writers block for this chapter. It was sitting in my file for over a month, until I finally got around to finishing it after a stroke of inspiration.**

**I hope that this chapter clears up some of the confusion you might have had. I did my best with it. Sorry once again. : (**

**Much Lub,**

**BookWyrrm**


	11. Speeding Conclusions

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: The story is finally coming to a close now! Only four more chapters to go. Since today is a snow day for me, I decided to post up a chapter. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! What, has it been over a month? Yes, it has.**

**I'd like to thank ****mimosa**** for her invaluable advice. I know there are some parts that aren't exactly smooth/written very well. Thank you for being such a kind reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Alas, I'm not richer than the Queen of England after all.**

* * *

"Professor McGonagall? May I please have a word?" Teddy asked tentatively the next day. Alexis and Ivie stood behind him, both had set expressions on their faces. They were standing in front of the crowded hallway, after lunch. Kit had agreed to meet up with them, but so far there had been no sign of her.

McGonagall looked at the three off them, and frowned. "What is it? I hope that it has nothing to do with hexes or tailing anybody."

Ivie shook her head vehemently. "Of course not!" she replied. "It's just that we have classified information we need to tell you." The Headmistress raised one eyebrow as she registered them for a minute.

"Classified? What could three first years possibly want to tell me that can be deemed as classified?" she asked.

"They aren't alone in this, Professor." McGonagall looked up to find Nikita standing there, leaning against the stone grey wall.

"Miss Watson? What could you possibly have to do with this?"

"With all due respect, Professor, you ought to listen to them. They have important information concerning a valuable artifact." Kit interjected. Sighing, she beckoned to them to follow her. They wove through the mass of students and came to a stop in front of a statue of a gryffin (I think).

"Ice Mice," McGonagall said curtly, and it sprang aside. They walked up the staircase to her office. Teddy remembered Harry telling him something about when Professor Dumbledore had occupied it. It still fit the same description, except for the fact that there was one extra portrait hanging on the wall behind McGonagall's desk. For the first time in his life, Teddy stared face to face with the Headmaster prior to McGonagall.

Snape stared at the four of them with his beady eyes. "Delinquents, Professor? From Gryffindor too, I see. Never liked that house..."

"Severus, it wouldn't do to be so biased. They may have important information." another one of the Head's put in. "Now good students, kindly dispell whatever information you withold."

"Are you sure what they're going to say is the truth? We don't even know what they're in here for!"

In an instant, the entire wall was loud with arguement. Kit rolled her eyes, while Alexis simply stared. Ivie groaned.

"Everybody, be quiet!" McGonagall barked before turning to the four of them. "Now, what is this information?"

They began to tell her. Starting from the beginning of the school year, to the stolen objects, the various prejudices that she had towards Gryffindors. Everything spilled out. Somehow, they managed to put off their finds as accidental. Meanwhile, McGonagall's face grew graver and graver until they finally stopped.

"As much as I want to believe this-"

"Professor, you have to believe it! It is the truth!" Teddy put in.

McGonagall glared at him. "Silence, Mr. Lupin. Now, as I was saying. I am already aware of the various things that Professor Kallious is up to. However, I cannot simply take action based on the words of three first years, and one third year. There is also the possibility that you might be lying."

"But we're not! I swear, Professor, that anything we've told you is the truth!" Kit exclaimed.

"Nonetheless, I cannot do anything. I'm sorry. If she is, as you say, going after the wand in two weeks time, the most we can do is keep watch for her."

"But Professor..." McGonagall put up her hand to silence Alexis.

"No buts. I cannot do anything more for you. Kallious is already under surveillance, and she has done nothing suspicious. I'm afraid that I must disregard this as simply unlucky instances in which you have found her in a bad light. I suggest that you four get to class immediately."

Feeling downcast, the four of them exited the office. "Flitwick," Kit muttered. "If we can't convince McGonagall, then we have to talk to Flitwick. Leave it to me, I can talk to him today."

"Thanks, Kit. I think I'll skip Potions today. Tell the Professor that I'm sick, I'm going to do a bit more snooping around." Teddy replied.

"But you can't! You heard what McGonagall said! It's useless Teddy!" Ivie shot back.

"I don't know what she's going to do with the wand, Ivie. I don't want to think about it. All I can do now, is find more proof that she is actually after it. Whatever we found...it wasn't because of accidents. She's up to something and she's hiding it cleverly. We have to expose her." he told her wearily. "If you want to bail out, go ahead."

Kit shook her head firmly. "I'm not bailing out, Teddy."

"Neither am I," Alexis said. "This has been more fun than anything else in my life. I'm not giving up now."

The three of them turned to Ivie. Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "If you think I'll leave you three to do all the work yourselves, you're kidding me. I'm helping out too."

Teddy's face split into a grin. "Thanks, Ivie!" he said before running in the opposite direction. "Write down my homework for me, please!" As soon as he got to the Fat Lady's portrait, he said the password and walked into the Common Room, and took a seat. He had to write to Harry.

Gazing at the empty fireplace, he wondered about what to write. At last, he had managed to compose a letter.

_Dear Harry,_ he began.

_I'm writing to let you know about something I think is very important. You know about Professor Kallious, right? Well, I think I've found something that is very interesting about her._

_You said she was interested in artefacts. Well, would the wand of Gryffindor count? Look, I know it sounds far-fetched, but here's the deal. She's going after the wand of Gryffindor. We've investigated as much as possible, and managed to come up with some decent evidence. I've tried warning McGonagall, but it's not exactly working. Kit (my friend), is going to warn Flitwick. I decided to write to you._

_If you can, do you mind doing another background check on her? Please? It's really important. I'm not doubting you, but I think there might be something you've missed about her._

_Thanks,_

_Teddy_

He jogged back up to the Owlery and managed to find an owl to send the letter off on. As Teddy watched the bird disappear, he wondered about Kallious and the wand. _What's so great about it that she'd go through so much to get it?_ he asked himself as he headed toward Kallious's office. He had also remembered to retrieve the Invisibility Cloak from his dorm and he tossed it over himself as he walked soundlessly into her office.

It was empty, the desk was immaculate. Everything was packed away in trunks. Teddy frowned as she stared at the neatness. He walked over to her desk and found nothing on it, not even a spare quill. He dropped to the floor and rooted around to find nothing. Panicking slightly, he began to look around the garbage bin when-

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing the palm of his hand. He glared at the tile, and instantly felt something amiss. The stone around it was dusty from lack of cleaning, but this one had a highly polished look of being cleaned or replaced. Frowning, he noticed a small ring and glanced at the imprint in his hand. Carefully, he inserted a finger into the ring and pulled. The stone came away from the floor, revealing a gaping hole filled with parchment.

Teddy picked up the one lying on top and read it, his eyes widening with each passing word.

_Dear Mr. Borgin,_

_I am going after it tonight. Once again, I do not wish to sell it. I have my own uses for it. I would also like to resign my position from your enterprise. I have unfinished business to take care of. Do not bother trying to track me down, you shall not find me. At least, not in Britain._

_René Kallious_

With his heart thumping, he crumpled up the paper and replaced the tile before racing back up to the Gryffindor tower. She was going to go after it tonight...and there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Alexis exclaimed. Ivie shushed him angrily, turning back to Teddy. Kit simply looked amazed and shocked. "You're telling me that Kallious is going after it, _tonight_?"

Teddy nodded grimly. "There's no mistaking it." he placed the parchment on the table. "Apparently, she isn't too bright. She keeps writing this stuff down and hiding it instead of burning it or something. Not that I'm complaining. Kit, did you have any luck persuading Flitwick?"

She shook her head sadly. "Nope. None. He thought I was suffering from homework exhaustion and cut back my work." she sighed and sunk into the arm chair. "Normally, I'd be happy, but right now..."

The four of them stayed silent for something until Teddy broke the silence. "Well, if she's going after it tonight then all we can do is head over there and try to stop her."

They stared at him. "_What_? Teddy, tell me you're kidding!" Ivie said, sounding shocked. "Look, I admit there's something she's up to. But if she really is going after that wand, then really there isn't much we can do. Do you realize who that Borgin person is? He runs a shop filled with Dark magic items. If she's working for him, chances are she can put up a real fight."

"That's even more reason to go after her." Teddy replied firmly. "We need to stop her as quickly as possible. She's planning to steal it and escape, tonight." he turned to Ivie. "Do you still have that library book?"

She nodded and went to her dorm to get it back. Kit looked worried. "You can't be serious. We're only a bunch of first years and a third year. There really isn't much we can do."

"Don't worry, I'm not talking about defeating her." Teddy assured Kit. "We only need to delay her long enough for the staff to get here."

"But McGonagall-"

"She didn't believe us, because we didn't have proof." Teddy continued. "Now that we do, she'll obviously admit that we were right."

"You can die."

"Then I'll die."

"I'm back." Ivie announced, slamming the book on the table. She flipped to the page on Gryffindor's wand and began to read aloud.

"Ivie, just skip to the place where it says where we can get to it." Teddy interupted. She looked confused and turned the page.

"Gryffindor's wand is hidden in the fabled Tomb of the Founders. To reach this place, you must first enter through the Room of Requirement..."

"That's it!" Kit exclaimed before turning to the three of them. "I know where that is, I can get you there."

Teddy nodded numbly. "Okay, that's great. Me and Ivie will try to hold her off." Ivie nodded, having no objections. "You and Alexis try to alert as many staff as possible."

Everyone nodded, understanding their part in the scheme. Teddy gave a few more instructions before everyone stepped out of the Gryffindor tower. Teddy and Ivie slipped under the Cloaks, hearts hammering at what they were about to do.

* * *

**A/N: And here is chapter 11. Only four more chapters to go! Or three, depending on how much I can write for the next one. Not exactly my longest chapter, but I seriously want to just finish this story and be done with it.**

**As usual, REVIEW!! Please, please, please. This fic didn't get too many reviews, but I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to do so.**

**Lub,**

**BookWrrym**

**  
P.S: The next chapter will take some time to do. It's exciting and will (hopefully) be a long one. Expect it in about two weeks. Byes!**


	12. The Last Stand

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Here it is! The long-awaited climax. For me, this signifies the story coming to an end. There are around three more chapters left for you to look forward to.**

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be able to buy an iPod Shuffle at last.**

* * *

Teddy and Ivie hurried down the hallways, taking care to make sure that no one was there. He finally understood everything. The reasons that she had stolen things, and then mysteriously stopped and returned them. Everything.

He sighed softly and headed up another flight of staircases before Ivie clutched his arm. "Here it is." she whispered. "Head down that hallway." Sure enough, there was the tapestry that Kit had mentioned. They waited, hearts beating for any signs of Kallious.

Sure enough, a light emerged, illuminating the walls before a shadow accompanied it. Teddy held his breath and watched as René Kallious emerged, her wand aloft, taking care to make sure no one was around. Her face was eager. Teddy didn't say anything except think bitterly that she had every right to be happy. For once, the chances of the two of them making sure that she was delayed looked very slim.

_Stand firm,_ he told himself. _You'll be fine. Kit and Alexis will get the staff here in time. Don't worry._

Don't worry. It seemed to become a chant as Kallious neared the area that Kit had mentioned. He turned to Ivie and nodded once. The Cloak rustled as they took it off and emerged from the shadows.

Kallious whipped around to see the source of the noise, and her face relaxed before a wide smirk spread across her face. "Well, well." she sneered. "If it isn't the two brats. Where's your friend?"

Teddy's throat felt dry as he finally understood what he had to do. "What's it to you?" he managed to reply. Kallious said nothing except continue to smirk. "We know what you're up to." he continued before he lost his nerve. "You're not going to succeed."

"Oh really?" she scoffed. "And you two really think you can stop me? The three of you should have been thrown out _weeks_ ago. I knew you were meddlesome and I didn't want to risk you finding what I was up to."

Ivie stepped beside Teddy. "So you knew what we were doing?" she asked. "Then why didn't you try to stop us?"

Kallious shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see how far you'd get." she continued. "You've given a very commendable performance indeed, but really, the road stops here." she raised her wand. "Do you honestly think I'll let you _live_ after this little confrontation?"

Teddy breathed. "You mean..." his voice trailed off. He knew he could die during this, but it hadn't exactly hit him the way it did now.

"Yes. After you two are gone, I'll track down the other two. Oh yes, I know there are two more." she continued on, walking towards them. "I knew that Kit Watson had joined you. She'd always been incredibly meddlesome too."

Teddy raised his wand. "You won't get away with this." he said, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "We're going to stop you. _Everyone_ is going to stop you."

Kallious gave a short laugh. "Oh really?" she sneered again. "You honestly think you can stop me? Do you even know _half_ of the reasons why I'm doing this?"

Teddy hesitated. He really didn't know why she was after Gryffindor's wand in the first place. "N-no." he said. "But since you're going to get caught anyways, why not tell us?"

Her face contorted in fury. "I always wanted to be in Gryffindor." she hissed. Teddy took a step back. Ivie stared. "I always figured that I'd be let into the House because I wanted it. Because I chose it. But where did I end up? In Hufflepuff!" She continued forward. "The Sorting Hat...it told me that I didn't have what it _took_ to be a Gryffindor. No matter _how_ much I asked it...I never got my wish."

"So...you're just doing this all because you didn't get what you wanted?" Ivie asked, raising one eyebrow. "That seems really petty to me."

"What would you know?!" Kallious roared. "You! You got into Gryffindor. Both of you did! I was the only person left in the dust. The only one not _good_ enough, not _brave_ enough to be in that fabled House!" Sparks shot out of her wand.

"Maybe you didn't get into it because you didn't really choose it!" Teddy yelled back. "All this time, while you may have wanted to be in it, you really need to feel it in your heart. That's what makes a true Gryffindor."

"Shut _up_." she snarled. "You don't understand. But with this, I'll finally have what I want, and I'll succeed. I won't let two puny little _kids_ stop ME! Expelliarmus!" Teddy and Ivie dodged the spell. "You won't get away!" she shouted.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ivie shrieked. But her spell richocheted off the roof and wrecked the marble statue.

"Be careful Ivie!" Teddy shouted. He gripped his wand tightly and thought fiercely of a plan. They only had to hold her off. Keep her delayed until the staff arrived. Surely this din should let them hear. Should be loud enough to let everyone in the castle know what was going on.

Ivie shot a few more spells, but Kallious dodged them with expertise before shooting back spells of her own. Ivie ducked and they hit another marble bust, causing it to explode. Rubble flew everywhere, shards of it hitting Teddy and Ivie.

Teddy shot a jinx at Kallious, and it hit her, making her double over in pain. During those precious few seconds, he grabbed Ivie and ducked down and tried to desperately come up with a plan. "Ivie, we have to do something. Do you think you can maybe Stun her or something?" he whispered.

Ivie scoffed. "Teddy, I can't do that spell." she replied. "We have to think of something else. Something to knock her out maybe. That's the only way we can keep her down until the staff get here."

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kallious yelled manically. The two of them scrambled up off the ground and stood to face her. "I WILL POSSESS THAT WAND! I might not have been in Gryffindor, but nothing will stop me from getting it!"

Teddy spotted a large piece of a wrecked statue upon the floor. "Ivie," he whispered. "Try to get that off the ground and see if you can drop it over her head." Ivie nodded and performed the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said and the piece picked up off the ground. Ivie hovered it over Kallious's head, positioned it to drop precisely when Kallious smirked once again and pointed her wand at the piece.

"Evanesco!" she yelled and it vanished instantly. Ivie dropped to the ground exhausted. There was nothing more anyone could do. Unless the staff got here in time, the two of them couldn't last much longer.

_They have to get here,_ Teddy thought furiously. _They have to._

Kallious advanced. "The two of you won't last much longer." she sneered.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Ivie spat. "But we're not backing down without a fight."

Kallious grinned manically. "Oh really?" she asked. "Well, you've lost this fight. There really is no point in going any furthur. My, my you two truly deserve praise. But I'm afraid that like I have already said, the road ends here." She raised her wand. "Some Gryffindors you two turned out to be. It almost makes me feel better about not getting into the House."

Teddy had to hold her off a bit more. "So that's it?" he said. "You're just going to kill us and be done with it? Maybe the Hat is right, you truly don't belong in Gryffindor."

Kallious's expression turned into one of rage. "_What_ did you say?" she hissed.

"A Gryffindor's true strength lies in his or her heart." Teddy said, not quite sure where he had heard this before. "If you can't understand that, then you'll never be a Gryffindor."

"I-THE HAT REJECTED ME!" Kallious shrieked. "It said I did not belong in Gryffindor! I DO! IT IS MY HOUSE! EVEN IF I CANNOT BE IN IT, THEN I WILL FINALLY GET MY REVENGE AND POSSESS IT'S MOST PRIZED ARTEFACT!"

"You're a joke." Ivie spat once again. "What the hell do you mean, 'your house'? How the heck can it _belong _to you?" she picked herself up. "If you were a real Gryffindor, you wouldn't be doing this."

"Shut _up_ child!" Kallious yelled. "I will do what I want!" She raised her wand once again. "Say goodbye, brats." she grinned. "Don't worry, I'll hunt your friends down and make sure that they don't spill everything."

"You will do no such thing." a stern voice commanded. "Stupefy." Kallious only had a split second to dodge the spell.

"WHAT?!" she screeched in outrage as she whirled around to face not only McGonagall, but the entire staff body of Hogwarts with Alexis and Kit at the front, proudly smiling. "You-you two-you..."

"That's right." Kit said. "We managed to convince everybody and it turns out, we're just in time." she grinned and waved at the two thunderstruck friends. "Hello Teddy, Ivie. You'll catch flies with that open mouth!"

Meanwhile, McGonagall walked forward with an unreadable expression on her face. "I cannot believe it." she fretted. "I cannot believe that I did not listen to you four. I should have never doubted your words. I owe you an apology."

Teddy managed to smile weakly. "Don't worry about it, Professor." he said, leaning on the wall for support. Kallious simply stood here, staring at the advancing McGonagall.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" she shrieked. "I _WILL_ POSESS THE WAND OF GRYFFINDOR! I AM A TRUE GRYFFINDOR!"

"You," Kit started, glaring at Kallious, "are a true psychopath. Nothing more, nothing less."

McGonagall raised her wand coldly at Kallious. "Stupefy." she said. Kallious, too shocked to retaliate, crumpled as the spell hit her. "And that," McGonagall said, "is that."

* * *

Teddy glanced up at the ceiling of the Hospital wing. It was later that night. McGonagall had insisted that he and Ivie head straight to the Hospital wing due to his injuries. He was fine, actually. Just a few bumps and scrapes. On the whole, Teddy thought they'd done very well.

The gifts hadn't begun to pile up, as of yet. But it was only a matter of time. Kallious had been taken in for questioning, and Teddy was relieved. He felt he had finally done something good, something of merit.

An announcement would be made tomorrow. It wasn't even the end of first term, and already, teachers had to be replaced. Teddy couldn't help but think that the whole situation was sad. First term wasn't even done and they had to replace people. He wondered if the hex had actually been lifted. Or had it been given a greater magnitude than ever before?

The sounds of Madam Pomfrey could be heard, and Teddy quickly rolled over and feigned sleep. There was nothing worse than being caught awake by the matron. As the sounds passed, Teddy reopened his eyes and began to think about the tomb of the Founders. He knew how to access it now, and the burning curiousity began to spread. What was in there? Was the wand of Gryffindor actually hidden in his tomb? Was it accessable? He didn't want it, that was for sure. But the need to see it overpowered him.

Making sure there was no noise anywhere, he sat up on the bed carefully, and checked to make sure that Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. The light in her office had gone off. A sure sign that she wouldn't be making any rounds for the rest of the night.

Quietly, he reached into his crumpled robes and pulled the Cloak out and tossed it over himself. He wouldn't take long, just a few minutes to check it out. Making sure for one last time that no one was around, he left the Hospital wing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I promised this would be out in two weeks. BUT, due to technical difficulties, I was late in posting this up. I deeply apolagize. I suppose that the next chapter will be my favorite one. (: You can expect **_**that**_** in a few days (I'm writing it as you're reading this). Promise.  
**

**Review are, once again, very much appreciated.**

**I'm also working on an idea for another HP fic. I haven't written anything for that in **_**ages**_** and it's long overdue (my friend has been bugging me for it). It's only an idea, but I'm working on it and I hope to get it done soon.**

**And that's chapter 12 folks. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**BookWyrrm**


	13. The Tomb of the Founders

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter 13. I think this fic will end a little sooner than I expected, since I had to cut off what the next chapter had to cover since it didn't fit in with the timeline. But I'm not sure about this development. You'll probably find out in the next chapter or so (which I will be working on after this one).**

**Be warned: This is a short chapter, but incredibly important. Don't be fooled by its length. -wink-**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction for it?**

* * *

Teddy crept along the hallways, making sure that nobody was prowling around. It was a long walk, and his limbs were aching from the duel. He hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

As he walked along silently, he wondered about everything that had happened. It sure was a pretty action packed first term. Even Harry couldn't exactly compare with this either, he thought smugly as he continued to make his way towards the seventh floor.

The hallway was a complete mess, filled with rubble from the aftermath. Teddy sighed as he picked his way through the maze of junk. He stood a little away from the tapestry and stared at the wall. Could this really be a room? Could it actually be hidden behind this empty wall? Teddy didn't have an answer to that.

A new thought plagued him. Harry had said that this room had once caught on fire. Would it still work after that? Teddy sighed and clenched his fist. Only one way to find out.

Slowly, he walked up and down the hallways, eyes shut tight. _I need to see the tomb of the Founders,_ he thought. As soon as he had walked at least three times, he opened his eyes and spotted a door. His senses flooded with relief. Maybe it did work after all.

He opened the door, glanced once up and down the hallway, and went inside.

It was a long passage, and it headed steeply downward. Teddy couldn't help but feel puzzled. Instead, he shrugged and looked around to see if there was some sort of light he could use. Sure enough, a lantern was hanging on a nail, burning brightly. He picked it up and headed down.

The passage was straight and narrow. Torches lined the walls sparsely, hardly giving enough light. Teddy felt thankful that he had found the lantern and he wound his way through the passage.

After what he estimated it to be about an hour or so, it began to level out. The torches were closer together. _This is a bit like how Harry described the Chamber of Secrets,_ Teddy thought. _Except there's more light and no snakes._

Teddy continued walking along the passage, his feet growing more and more exhausted. However, he didn't feel compelled to stop in the least. In fact, it almost seemed as if the weariness was going away to be replaced with excitement as to what was about to come. Nobody in the history of Hogwarts had stepped foot here. He was the first in a long time.

Finally, the passage soon came to an end. Teddy frowned as he spotted a corner, and then rounded it. He gasped at what he saw.

A large portrait of the four Founders was on the far wall. It started with Helga Hufflepuff, smiling as she spotted him come. Beside her, stood a cold and shrewd Salazar Slytherin. Teddy spotted a small hint of sadness in his eyes. Perhaps he was feeling sorry for the fact that he had been so biased. Perhaps it was because of the state his House was in. Teddy smiled inwardly.

"Being a Slytherin doesn't make you any less of a person." he said aloud. The portrait never spoke, but Teddy could tell that Slytherin felt relieved. The sadness had disappeared from his eyes.

Beside Slytherin stood Rowena Ravenclaw. Teddy had expected a female version of Slytherin, but he was surprised. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something in her eyes. The light of knowledge, happiness and pride mixed in. She gazed at him, and blinked her eyes silently. Teddy never wondered why the portraits didn't speak. He remembered what someone had said to him a long time ago.

"Not all of them feel the need to voice their thoughts." they had said. Teddy gave Ravenclaw one last smile before moving onto the last Founder.

Godric Gryffindor stared back at him with warm brown eyes. Teddy couldn't read them, but they spoke of immense happiness. It was as if someone had lit a fire inside of Teddy as he gazed at the Founder who had created his House. The one who never discriminated.

Was this the tomb? Teddy doubted it. There had to be more. But how was he to get past this portrait? Teddy looked around and spotted the faded hinges. It was an immense portrait. Would he be able to move it? Especially in his condition?

Teddy sighed and shuffled over to the other end an dug his fingers into the grove. The portrait whined upon it's hinges, and he cringed. But it had at least budged. For that, he was thankful.

The process was slow, but he finally managed to get a space open for him to slip through.

And what he saw amazed him.

It was a well-lit cavern with the four, flat tombs of the Founders. He stared at the inscriptions scrawled upon each flat top. They were in a language that he couldn't understand. But he could sure read the plaques upon each one. The one to the far right was Helga Hufflepuff's, the one beside that was Salazar Slytherin's. After that came Rowena Ravenclaw's, and lastly, Godric Gryffindors. They were in the same order as the portrait.

Teddy moved closer. At the ends of each tomb stood a statue. Teddy had no interest in the other three. He budged closer to the end of Gryffindor's tomb to gaze at the statue.

It was at least six-feet high. Godric Gryffindor was a towering figure. He stood majestic and proud, his face gazing off at the distance. Teddy spotted the base and frowned. Something was written there.

Something in _english_.

He bent down and read the inscription, a feeling of amazement spreading across him. He finally remembered where he had heard it from. "Your true strength lies in your heart." he whispered to himself. The Sorting Hat had said those very words to him. And who was the Sorting Hat bewitched by?

Smiling, Teddy stood up. He couldn't find where the wand was hidden, and he didn't care. So it had been Godric Gryffindor all along. Teddy stared up at the statue, feeling as if he could just sit there forever. The Cloak slipped off him and landed at a pool around his feet. He was too mesmerized, too amazed by his discoveries that he sat there until he was certain that he had to go back.

He couldn't tell anyone about this. If anybody were to find out, it would be disastrous. The tomb was a place where the dead had to rest in peace, and Teddy was going to make sure it stayed that way. That meant that even he couldn't come back.

He gave the cavern one last look before heading back out the portrait and pushing it back in place. _Your true strength lies in your heart._

Teddy swept a look at the Founders' portrait. They hadn't moved, but they stood there. There was something in their eyes and it was gratitude. It was almost as if they were thanking him for keeping this a secret.

He gave one final look at the portrait and headed back up the passage.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 13 everybody. I said this would be short, and it is. There was no point in continuing to ramble on and on.**

**The next chapter will probably not be out for a while yet. I'm exhausted after writing two chapters one after another and I still have to add some more ideas to my other HP fic. If I find the time, I'll start writing the next chapter. I think the last two will be short chapters, since everything has been finally cleared up.**

**Look out for the next chapter soon.**

**BookWyrrm**


	14. Celebratory Feasting

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: Chapter 14 everyone! Almost finished this thing! It's short, but there's really nothing to be said here, so yeah. It's basically a filler.**

**I can't believe that it's almost completed! But I guess this is a huge weight off my back now, because that means I can pay attention to my other fics.**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be somewhere nice eating popcorn.**

* * *

"So, it says here that Kallious was arrested." Kit said, turning another page of the _Daily Prophet_. "And the usual junk as usual. You can't trust the tabloids these days."

Ivie rolled her eyes. "You can _never_ trust the tabloids," she snapped at Kit. "Hand me another Frog please."

Teddy grabbed one and tossed it to her. He hadn't told anybody about the tomb, or any of the night's expeditions. It had been two nights since they had been here, and they still weren't deemed fit to leave.

"Well, I'm just happy everyone's alive." Alexis said, smiling. Everyone looked at each other. "We did a pretty good job, for first years."

Kit cleared her throat, and stared significantly at Alexis. "And a third year." he corrected himself before smiling again. "You should have seen the way Kit was convincing those professors."

The other girl shrugged. "It was nothing." she said modestly.

"What was the deal with Kallious?" Alexis asked. It was the weekend, and they were off classes. "I really want to know."

Teddy shrugged. "Nothing much, really." he said. "She started screaming, and then blew up a couple of statues. We had a right job trying to make her shut up."

Everyone laughed. "So how much work have we missed?" Ivie asked.

Alexis shrugged and dumped some paper on Ivie's lap. "If you can get through all of these, then you're good." he said brightly. Ivie picked up a sheet and scowled.

"This was the notes we had to take from _last week_! Do you honestly think you can fool me using _this_?" she asked and shoved the papers off her lap. Alexis howled indignantly.

"Those were all my notes!" he said, scrambling around to pick them. Everybody snickered again as he ran around, picking them back up and stuffing them in his book bag. "Ivie, you'd better help me reorganize these! I need them."

Ivie shrugged. "How much homework do we have?" she repeated. Alexis sighed.

"We don't have anything. Due to the recent news, we're all off homework and we're just discussing stuff." he said. "So you don't have to worry."

"Hey Teddy, isn't that owl for you?" Kit asked as she opened the window to let the owl in. It jumped over to Teddy and he untied the letter before reading it.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I can't believe you did that. McGonagall wrote a letter to your grandmother and me, and we were both shocked._

_First of all, why would you go after Kallious? If you knew she was dangerous, why didn't you just go and tell McGonagall? Of course, you acted smart and made your two other friends do that for you. That's not too bad._

_Second of all, you better take some rest. I doubt you're seriously injured, but I want you to be well-rested anyways._

_Also, Christmas holidays are coming up. If you're willing, we're thinking of spending it at our place. Do you want to come? Andromeda is in accordance, and I suggest that you come too._

_I'm not handling Kallious's case, so don't ask me about it. You'll find out soon enough I expect._

_No more adventures. That's an order._

_Harry._

Teddy wasn't complaining about that.

* * *

It was finally the end of term. The rest of the month had passed in relative silence, except for occasional news that Kallious had been convicted and would spend the rest of her life under house arrest.

It was the last day before term, and everyone was at a celebratory feast to honour the four friends who had helped with catching Kallious.

After everybody had eaten, had dessert and everything, McGonagall stood up and called for attention. "Students, we are thankful that the betrayer amongst us has finally be reprehended." her lips were in a thin line. "Which is why we are a holding a feast today. I would also like to hand out some points to our brave detectives for their efforts."

All of Gryffindor went silent. McGonagall smiled down at them, and everyone held their breaths.

"First, to Mr. Teddy Lupin. I award sixty-five points for leading his friends bravely and for courage in the face of the most difficult situation."

Everybody cheered, and Teddy was buried under a multitude of hugs. It was not a lot, but enough for everyone. McGonagall called for quiet.

"Second, to Ms. Ivie Stone. I award sixty-five points for the same courage and for cheek in the midst of danger."

The cheers were twice as deafening as everyone shouted hoarsely. A hundred and thirty points. That was too good to be true.

"Third, to Mr. Alexis Rowe. For agreeing to help his friends and not be part of the fight, I award him sixty-five points."

The cheering nearly raised the roof. Almost at two hundred points! Even though the year was not yet over, they were sure to maintain this lead and win the House Cup.

"And lastly, to Ms. Nikita Watson, for not shunning the first years as most usually do, but actually helping them and her effective convincing. I award her, sixty five points."

After the final cheering had died down, McGonagall continued. "I understand that while this is not the end of term, I am entitled to handing out points. Therefore, if you have any complaints, they must be valid." Her eyes seeked out Mark Davies, who looked simply furious at this turn of events.

"Now, kindly enjoy the rest of this wonderful feast. A lot of us have quite a bit of things to do tomorrow, so it's best to rest up tonight."

Teddy agreed with her and a second row of desserts appeared. It was the best year he ever had. And it wasn't even over yet.

He quickly gobbled up the dessert and wondered what the rest of the year would bring. But for the time being, he didn't even care what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was what was supposed to take place in the original draft. So I haven't really deviated much from the course. Okay, so this is chapter 14, and I hope you're enjoying it! Expect the last chapter in another couple of days! (:**

**BookWyrrm**


	15. Coming Back

**A New Generation**

Summary: Teddy Lupin is leaving for Hogwarts! What happens during his years there, and what misadventures does he get into? R&R much appreciated.

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Wh00t! I'm sad to see this go, but happy at the same time. After I finish this, it means that this is my THIRD completed multi-chapter fic, and my second HP fic.**

**I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers. It's been great that you've been reading this and I totally appreciate the fact that you took the time to write down what you thought and give me suggestions.**

**I'd also like to thank lily-potterKOOL for threat-ahem, **_**telling**_** me to update during the times with the fic was not being updated that regularly. (:**

**Thank you all!**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, then...well I don't know what I'd do.**

* * *

The next day was a mad rush to get everything done while being on time. Teddy and Ivie had been discharged, with firm warnings from Madam Pomfrey to live a low life. They made their way back to the Gryffindor tower around noon. They had been allowed to briefly go to the feast the previous day, but Madam Pomfrey had insisted that they stay one more night.

It was a beautiful winter day. The sky was a shade of blue, and the snow sparkled on the ground. Everybody was doing last minute packing, shoving things into their trunks, looking around for their stray pet or quill.

Teddy threw a few things into his trunk. He'd written a reply to Harry that he would be staying with him for the Christmas break. Needless to say, the entire Potter family had been delighted.

"Hey Teddy, you dropped this." Alexis said, passing him his eraser. Teddy took it, smiled in thanks, and shoved it into his trunk before locking it securely. He was finished with packing. In a few hours, they would have to leave to head down to Hogsmeade station.

* * *

The train ride had been uneventful for the most part. Teddy looked forward to going home, as did Ivie and Alexis. Life had been tough for them, and they were willing to kick back and relax for the time being.

They played a few rounds of Exploding Snap, and practiced their spells before the train stopped at Kings Cross. Teddy unloaded everything and headed out of the train before going to meet Harry.

Kit had decided to stay at Hogwarts, since her parents would be going on a holiday with her oldest sister. She'd almost fallen out of her chair when she'd found out that Teddy was heading home for Christmas with his godfather, and cursed the fates that she couldn't go home either.

Teddy smiled briefly before he wheeled his trunk to the barrier and walked through it. There stood Harry, looking around for Teddy before finally sighting him and smiling. "Hello Teddy. Had a good first term."

"It was...eventful." Teddy replied before catching the eyes of his friends and smirking. Introductions ensued, and before long it was time to go home.

"So, explain to me what the hell has been going on." Harry said sternly. Teddy gave him a surprised look. "I've been busy, and I haven't been handling that case, so I don't really know what's going on."

Teddy began to explain to Harry, trying to keep it short while shoving in as much detail as possible. "And then McGonagall Stunned her and that was that." he finished. "Oh yeah, I also headed down into the tomb to see what the big deal about it was too." He added. Teddy hadn't told anybody about the tomb of the Founders, but he could trust Harry.

Harry said nothing except smile. "Looks like you've had a pretty tough life so far." he commented. "Don't worry, it'll go back to normal next term. Well...about as normal as it gets I suppose." he gave a wry smile at that point.

Teddy laughed as they headed home. Normal. That sounded good enough for Teddy.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. The ending of A New Generation. (: -sniff- I'm really sad to see it go, but at the same time I'm pleased. I hope that you enjoyed this fic! Please review for the last time! Just once more, and you're done. (:**

**I'd really like to thank my reviewers and readers for sticking by this story, adding it to your alerts, favorites, etc. And I'd also like to add that just because it's finished, doesn't mean I don't love reviews! -wink-**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Good bye!**

**BookWrrym**


End file.
